More than meets the eye
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Haley and Nathan are roommates. Both are from such different backrounds...and both carry secrets. The end!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: How I do this I do not know...but after I wrote my first exam I just started writing...and from that this first chapter came. It will be Naley...so let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

Haley James stood next to her friends outside of the dorm that some of them shared. She looked over to Peyton Saywer and her boyfriend Jake Jagielski – they had been together since their junior year in high school. Peyton was a petite blond with brown eyes that was a magnificent artist. Jake was tall with brown hair who use to be a basketball player... and he happened to be Haley's stepbrother...Haley's mother married Jake's father when they were in Junior High. Then there was Chris Keller...Haley's ex-boyfriend. He was a year older than them, had light brown hair and loved to sing with Haley. Nobody in the group could understand why they – the perfect couple – had broken up. Only Chris and Haley knew the real reason. But they were still close...because of those same reasons that caused their break-up. Lastly there was the twins: Brooke and Sophia Davis. Haley smiled as she thought about them. They were definitely the drama queens in their group of friends. They were identical twins, which, if you didn't know them well made it very hard for you to differentiate between them. Luckily for them Brooke always wore her hair straight while Sophia always kept hers in perfect curls. They were beautiful to say the least. Brown hair and brown eyes and a body Haley would kill for. Haley liked to say she was average...average blond/ brown hair with average brown eyes and an average body. Between this group there was so many different personalities. Peyton the artist. Jake the basketball player. Chris the musician. Brooke the cheerleader. Sophia the dramatist. Haley...the Haley. Sure she was a cheerleader, she could draw, she had a great voice, she could act...but what made her her was something that couldn't be defined to any group. But she liked to think she was the academic one of the group.

Artist. Basketball player. Musician. Cheerleader. Dramatist. Academic.

That was what they were...but they wouldn't have it any other way. They were friends since forever and now they were all together at the same University.

"Yo James! You got to wake up!" Jake called as he waved his hand in front of Haley's face and she only smiled. When their parents got married Haley had decided to keep her dad's name...kind of like in memory of him. Jake of course grabbed the opportunity and from there he hardly ever called her on her name.

"I'm awake...I'm just..." she started to explain.

"Dreaming as our beloved friend always does." Sophia interrupted, laughing.

"Yeah! Come on Tutorgirl, we're in uni! Time to live a little..." Brooke joined in as she hooked her arm around her sister's.

"Yeah! Let's get wasted!" Sophia agreed and everyone laughed. She was younger than Brooke by two minutes...but sometimes she acted like she was years younger. Haley looked uneasy about the plan and Peyton saw it.

"Why don't we settle in first...we can party later." Peyton suggested as she took Jake's hand. Brooke sighed as she and Sophia agreed and they all walked into the building. Chris stayed back and took Haley's hand.

"Hales...it will be okay." he said and Haley smiled at him. He enveloped her in a hug but only for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"I hope so Chris...I really do." she said softly as they walked after their friends, not letting go of each other's hands.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan Scott was standing outside of his room chatting with his friends: Tim Smith – the local idiot and Lucas Scott – Nathan's older brother and his best friend. Nathan had black hair, blue eyes and a body that only years of working out could give you. Lucas had blond hair, blue eyes and also a body that you could only get from working out. They were the sons of Dan and Karen Scott. They had both earned their father's basketball abilities but each one was so different. Lucas was a strong academic student who loved to read and had long term relationships. Nathan on the other hand just did enough in school to let him stay on the basketball team, only read cliff notes and didn't have girlfriends who lasted longer than two days. Brothers who were total opposites but who couldn't be closer. Nathan had many people that adored him but he never really had friends...sure a lot of people would call him their friend but Nathan's standards for being a friend was different than anyone else's. Then there was Tim. He wasn't really his friend but they had known each other since high school and Tim was always good to him...so Nathan called him his friend.

"So what do you know about your new roommate?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing man...only the surname. James is suppose to be this brainiac. Graduated top of his class and shit." Nathan said with no real interest. He was pissed when Lucas was transferred to another room...why he didn't have a clue. Well, that's what happens when your father owns half on the businesses in New York. Nathan pissed him off by all most failing and he splits the brother's up...well it was the only reason Nathan could think of.

"This can only end well...Nathan Scott – party-animal extraordinaire roomed up with a bookworm...hmm yeah right." Lucas laughed and Nathan gave him a death glare.

"Well I'm use to it...after all YOU use to be my roommate." Nathan said with his cocky-smirk.

"Oh no you didn't..." Lucas said with the same smirk.

"Hey guys! Look at that new pieces of meat heading our way! Tiny Tim is getting hungry just watching." Tim said and Nathan gave him a disgusted look.

"Keep shit like that to yourself man...that's uncalled for." he said almost gagging. Then they all turned to see Haley, Chris, Jake, Peyton and Brooke walking towards them.

"I bet you one of those guys is your roommate." Lucas said hurriedly before the friends sopped in front of them.

"Room 621...this is it James." Jake said as he glanced at the door and then at Nathan. Nathan, Lucas and Tim watched as Chris stepped forward hand in hand with the most beautiful girl that Nathan had ever seen. Lucas' attention was on Brooke and when Tim stared at Peyton Jake pulled her closer to him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haley said outraged as she let go of Chris' hand.

"Is this suppose to be some sick joke?" she continued as she stared at everyone.

"What?" Tim asked confused.

"Yo...who the hell is James...cause we kinda have to speed this up." Nathan said impatiently and Haley gave him a look that could kill. How does a beautiful girl give a look like that? he wondered.

"What had it got to do with you?" she asked.

"His my new roommate..." Nathan said defensively and Haley's eyes grew with disbelief.

"Okay...seeing as this is a little awkward let me explain. This is Haley James...YOUR new roommate who also happens to be a G-I-R-L." Brooke said cheerfully as everyone finally realised what was going on.

"Shit! I knew that asshole would do something like this!" Nathan yelled and turned to his brother who only shrugged.

"He is the most evil man on this planet." Lucas agreed but shook his head. Dan was up to something...  
"Shit!" Nathan said again as he and he and Lucas turned back to the others.

"This is bloody unacceptable." Chris finally spoke, causing all eye to go to him.

"Chris, this is not the time or place...just let me place my things in the room and then we'll talk." Haley said softly but Nathan could hear her voice was strained.

"Fine." he said shortly.

"So...let me introduce us...seeing as Nathan has obviously forgotten his manners. I'm Lucas Scott, thát is my younger brother Nathan and this...well this is Tim Smith." Lucas said quickly. Tim almost jumped through the roof at his name being mentioned.

"Well, I'm Jake Jagielski, this is my girlfriend Peyton Saywer. That is Brooke Davis." Jake said as he pointed to Brooke who traded a sweet smile with Lucas.

"Oh and of course my step-sister Haley and Chris Keller." Jake finished.

"Nice to meet you al." Lucas said and smiled at Brooke.

Suddenly a bubbling voice was heard coming towards them. Lucas, Nathan and Tim found themselves staring at Sophia who had just walked up.

"Dude sweet! Twins!" Tim said and Sophia stared at him with an open mouth before turning to Brooke.

"Why didn't you tell me we are twins?" Sophia asked seriously before all of them burst out laughing.

"Hey...I'm Sophia Davis." she added as she turned back to Lucas who introduced them again.

"Guys...listen why don't you go find your rooms and I'll catch you later." Haley said.

"Yeah...Lucas and Tim here can escort us." Brooke giggled as they walked away, leaving only Nathan, Haley and Chris standing outside the door.

"I'll wait for you." Chris offered but Haley shook her head.

"It's fine Chris...I'll be fine." she said softly and he nodded and walked away.

Haley followed Nathan into the room and gasped. You couldn't call it a room...it was massive and had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen and lounge.

"Listen...my dad must have organized the wrong roomie...it will be sorted out soon." Nathan said quickly.

"It's okay...I mean lots of girls room with guys...I just thought I'd be paired up with..." Haley paused.

"Your boyfriend, Chris, right?"

"He's not...he's my ex."

Nathan couldn't help a look of hope cross his face. Maybe he still had a chance. He sat on the chair in the kitchen and watched as Haley moved into the bathroom. Luckily from where he sat she couldn't see him looking at her. Suddenly she pulled out her cell phone as she started to struggle to breathe.

"Chris...help...I don't...know...where...I put...it." she got out at last as Nathan stared an listened worriedly.

"You're having one now?" Chris asked worriedly.

"Yes." Haley finally got out as she sat down on the couch and the phone dropped to her feet. A few seconds later Chris burst into the room and sat next to her.

"Do...you...have one?" she asked roughly as her breathing became more and more harder.

"Yes...I always keep a spare." Chris said as he pulled out a needle and injected her in the arm. Haley started shaking and Chris hugged her to him till her breathing returned to normal and she stopped shaking.

"I'm okay now." Haley said softly.

"But for how long this time Hales? How long till you have another one?" Chris asked and Nathan stood up and made his way to his bedroom.

Great. Fantastic. Dad stuck me with a druggie. he thought but felt a bit disappointed. He really liked her for those few moments. She could have been the one to make him change. But as he walked away he felt that this was not the end...that there was more to Haley than meets the eye...and he would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow...you guys can sure wonder! Okay...she's not a druggie but Nathan thinks so. And it's not diabetics. But...hopefully this chapter will give you more of an idea...of course not everything other wise what would be the point? Do leave your replies...I love them. Without them I'd probably not write. So tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2

Nathan was all ready gone when Haley woke up the next morning. She sighed as she stood up and grabbed some clothes from the closet. After the incident the previous night she had quickly excused herself from the room and packed her things in the closet, before climbing in the bed. Haley pressed the receiver on the answering machine and grinned as she heard the message.

"Nathan…it's Catherine. I just wanted to say thanks for the other night…it was mind blowing. Hope to hear from you soon!" the cheery girl said and Haley stifled her laugh.

"Haley James. It's Andy. You are coming to see me today aren't you? We have a lot to talk about. I'll see you at the office later." Andy's voice echoed through the machine. Haley sighed again and she knew it was going to be a long day. She walked into the bathroom, not bothering to erase the massages, and turned on the shower's how water. Then silently she undressed and stood in front of the floor length mirror. She held her breath as she saw he bruise that the injection had caused. It happened sometimes if she accidentally struck a vain. Is it really worth it? She wondered as she lightly smoothed her finger over the bruise. It would have been so easy to say yes – to justify her actions – but Haley couldn't. She knew, if she was truly honest with herself, that she was doing the worst possible thing.

Nathan lazily walked back from his morning run, Good Charlotte blasting through his iPod and into his earphones. He opened he door to his room and walked in, lazily closing it behind him. He walked to the bathroom still listening to his music which was playing on the loudest setting.

Suddenly it was as if everything went in slow motion as the door flew open. Haley turned to Nathan and her eyes grew wide at the sight of her hot and sweaty roommate standing in front of her. Nathan, only a little shocked, let his eyes take in her beautiful body…till they landed on the bruise and he felt he could lose his breath.

"Nathan get out!" Haley's angry voice rocketed him out of his thoughts. He smirked at her, though he was still shocked, and walked out. After he sat on his bed he let out a breath. He couldn't understand what was going on with him. Usually he would never care about a girl…he was after all THE Nathan Scott…love them and leave them. Now suddenly he felt different towards Haley…like he needed to protect her. He had never felt like that before…never felt like he could actually fall in love. But there was no denying…Haley was gorgeous to him… she wasn't his usual type and he knew that she wasn't one that was going to fall over her feet just to get to him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After she finally showered she got dressed and walked out only to walk straight into Nathan.

"Sorry about this morning…I haven't got used to having a roommate that's a girl." Nathan said honestly and Haley gave an -embarrassed smile. She didn't know how…but Nathan had an effect on her that no-one, not even Chris, had ever had on her.

"It's okay…I'm not used to it either…but lets not make it a regular thing okay?" she said and he smirked again.

"You know, it could be a great thing!" Nathan joked and Haley lightly hit him on the arm.

"Yeah yeah…" she laughed.

"Listen, I've got class…but I'll see you later." Nathan said as he grabbed his bags and ran walked out of the room. A while later Haley also left…quickly got into a cab and drove to the familiar offices.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley slowly walked into the well-known office and sat down in the waiting area.

"Miss James…he's waiting for you." The receptionist said a while later and Haley smiled thankfully and made her way into his office.

"Well, well…if it isn't my dear goddaughter…it's been a while." Andy Hargrove said as she sat across from him.

"Yeah well you know how it is…I was busy with high school and helping mom and Jenny and now I'm just adjusting to university." Haley explained and Andy laughed.

"Ah yes…it's been a while since I was a young man." Andy laughed. Haley was only turning 19 and Andy was 40. He was her father's best friend and also her godfather.

"Ha ha! You act like you're ancient!" she joked again and Andy gave a small laugh.

"How is your mother?" Andy asked, he had not talked to her in years.

"She's fine…Jenny just turned three so mom's got her hands full." Jenny was her and Jake's half-sister. There was a silence and Haley knew what was coming.

"I talked to Chris last night…" Andy said thoughtfully.

"He should really learn how not to gossip." she joked but Andy lifted up his hand, signaling the end of the jokes.

"Hales…what is this that I hear about you not taking the pills anymore? About you having three attacks in one month?" Andy said seriously and Haley sighed.

"Andy…it's my choice…" she started but he interrupted her.

"Haley Rebecca James are you listening to yourself? You promised me that you would drink them!" he said and Haley knew he was angry…it was after all a sore topic for both of them.

"I don't want to be a pill-popper." She said a matter-of-factly and Andy gave her a look.

"Haley…those pills could have saved your father's life….it can save yours…" but the time it was her turn to interrupt him.

"And live my life like that! Always drinking pills? Always worrying if I'm going to have an attack? I'd rather die." She said seriously.

"Haley you don't mean that. I'm asking you nicely…please take the pills. One day you might not be able to stop the attack with the injections…or at least let me look into other options." Andy asked and Haley sighed.

"I told you this last time…I won't go for the operation…and there is nothing that can make me think other wise. This is my disease…passed on to me by my father. You're my doctor…and my godfather and I love you. But this is my life and I want to do this…please just support me." Haley said and stood up and walked out.

"Haley…go say hi to your grandfather…if he phones me one more time I will be forced to go into the witness protection system." Andy said and Haley smiled as she turned around.

"See you next week." She said and walked out, got into the cab and drove to her grandfather.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan exhaled as he finally stopped running sprints.

"You boys are lazy! How do you ever expect to win if you can't even run a few yards?" Whitey Durham yelled and Nathan straightened up.

"Come on Coach…it's been a long break and we needed it after last season." Nathan said which only sent Whitey off again.

Nathan and Lucas gave each other a long look of understanding as they both sighed.

"He is going to kill us…" Lucas whispered and Nathan gave a nod of understanding.

"Scotts! If I have to say it one more time you will not see the end of the sprints! Please shut up and practice!" Whitey yelled again and Nathan smirked. It was widely known that Coach Whitey was the toughest coach in the whole district. Even more known was his ever lasting feud with Dan Scott….but he liked the brothers…and that was why he was so though on them. They were the best players he had ever seen…but they had been so arrogant…and he hated arrogance. Suddenly they heard the doors bang open and all eyes turned towards the door.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Nathan said under his breath as he realized who had walked in. Lucas smiled…his brother had not stopped talking about the new roommate…it was actually kinda funny.

"Practice is over! Go work on your bloody fitness and I'll see you again tomorrow." Whitey said as he walked to Haley and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Hey granddaddy…I hear you've been phoning Uncle Andy a lot lately." She smiled as she saw the old man smile.

"Yes I have but only because I couldn't get a hold of you and you've always been so close to him. But let me take a look at you…you've grown up so much Haley-Bop." He continued and Nathan and Lucas stood on the sidelines watching as the old man suddenly changed into such a gentle man.

"Granddaddy! You know there was only two people who ever called me that…" she said and he smiled.

"Your father and I…my my you look more like him every day." Haley blushed. It was always clear to her that her grandfather, her mother's father, had not approved of his daughter's second marriage. He had loved Keith James like his own son and he had been deeply hurt by his death.

"I hear that every day of my life." Haley admitted and the old man smiled.

"Honey…now tell me what's new in your life." He said and they sat down on bleachers.

"I'm actually going to this university…I have a new roommate and everything. Everyone is here…even…" Haley started but was interrupted by Whitey.

"A new roommate? What's her name?" he asked and Haley sighed.

"Uhm…Nathan Scott…" she said and her eyes met with Nathan's as she said his name. He gave her a smile and Haley could swear she felt chills go down her spine.

"Scott?" he asked unbelieving and Haley sighed.

"Yeah, I'm studying so much…it's great! I love you Whitey…but I have to get going…I'll send everyone your love! See you later." She said quickly, gave him a kiss and ran out. Whitey walked past Nathan, his face unreadable.

"You don't hurt her Scott…I will break every last part of you if you do." He said and walked away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

TRING!

The doorbell rang and Haley stood up to open the door. She hadn't even properly opened the door yet and all ready Brooke and Sophia were inside.

"Tutorgirl! Why haven't you returned our messages yet? We've been sending you one every hour since this morning." Sophia said and Haley smirked.

"I know…I'm flattered you care so much…but I had to go visit some people…" Haley said as they all sat down. Peyton closed the door behind them and sat next to Sophia.

"So…you guys won't guess who I have a date with! No…okay I'll tell you. Lucas Scott." Brooke said and Haley almost burst out laughing. Brooke had this way to talk so quickly that you had to really concentrate on her words.

"Nathan's brother?" she asked and Brooke nodded.

"Yeah…he asked me this morning." She smiled and her sister gave her a big hug.

"I also met a guy." Sophia said and suddenly all attention was on her.

"Oh and who is he?" Peyton asked. Sophia had always been known to be more dramatic than Brooke. Brooke was the cheerleader and always had a guy on her side…but Sophia was more the long-term type.

"Well…his name is Chad. He's in my drama class…I think we might become good friends." Sophia said and they all laughed.

"So, Brooke has someone…Sophia's going to have someone…I have Jake. You seeing the pattern Haley?" Peyton said and Haley blushed. It had always been like this…she the only one that didn't have a boyfriend. Till Chris Keller arrived on the scene and it was like everything was whole. But…that had come to an end soon after she had found out about the disease.

"Yeah I do P.Saywer…but I'm happy as I am at this moment…so don't go trying to get me and Chris together. It's not going to happen." She said seriously and Brooke pouted.

"Tutorgirl…you guys were so cute together…why don't you give him one more chance?" she asked.

"It's complicated." Haley said and Sophia laughed.

"When in our lives has it ever been easy? Hun we live for complications." Soon they all burst out laughing.

"So…you guys wanna hear what happened to me this morning?" Haley asked and soon the girls were all on the ground laughing at the earlier happenings.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Nathan finally got home after his last class he found a group of girls, the same group he had met the previous night, all in his lounge. He didn't mind…they were all beautiful, but his eyes were only on Haley.

"Don't you girls ever go home?" he asked as he walked in and threw his bag on the floor.

"No…it's much more interesting here." Sophia said and Nathan smirked.

"Okay then but not to spoil the mood you guys have obviously created here…cause I really don't mind all this pink in my room…but I am going to make some dinner. Would you care to stay?" he asked politely and gave the girls a heart-melting smile.

"Sure…but only if we can invite Jake and Chris." Peyton said and Nathan sighed.

"Yeah let's make it a party and invite Lucas and Tim!" Brooke said and Nathan was ready to say no…till he saw Haley's face and he knew that he couldn't say no.

"Okay…I'll call them." He said and walked away.

"These bloody people are going to spell the end of me." He said under his breath and the girls laughed. Nathan turned back to them but Peyton, Sophia and Brooke were all ready busy calling everyone for the party. Haley was still sitting, laughing at her friends, when her gaze met Nathan's. She gave him a sweet smile and he returned it with one of his own. Peyton watched on as she talked to Jake.

"I think it won't be long till she's happy again." She said softly to him.

"What? Who? Baby you lost me." Jake said confused.

"You'll see…you'll see at the party."

**A/N: Let's clear that up. She's not on drugs and she's not diabetic. She has a disease that was passed on from her father who died from it. She can have an operation but for some reason she doesn't want it. She has pills but she doesn't take them. Okay I guess that's all for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: LOL you guys! So I told you that I had finished with this chapter…and I did. But unfortunately for me, and maybe you, this week I forgot both new chapters for my stories! I forgot them at my family's home and someone thought it was rubbish and threw it away! Ahh! So now because I wrote it so long ago I had to rethink everything! So it might not be the best chapter yet but I hope you enjoy it. The party won't be told…but in one of the future chapters, maybe in the next two, there is going to be a major party with major drama! So enjoy and leave a reply…my exam today was hectic and I need some positive thoughts!

Chapter 3

Hours later the party, that had gotten a bit out of hand, was slowly dying down. Peyton and Jake had gone home early. Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch and they were in deep conversation –heading to a make-out session. Tim was passed out on the couch… he had brought some drinks and he had drunk himself drunk.

Haley sighed as she walked past the living room that was a clear mess. She headed to her room, deciding that it was time for her to got to bed. Chris had not been able to come – he had said it was because of a project but Haley knew that it was a lie. She sighed louder when she found Sophia passed out on her bed. Sophia had obviously drunk a lot…which she did a lot of the time. Haley walked out of her room and closed the door. Sophia was going to need the rest. Haley walked out into the hall and felt a light breeze which was weird since all the windows were closed. She moved towards the breeze and found a piece of curtain that was moving slowly. She pulled it back and found a glass door that was open. Haley gave a look in both directions before she stepped out into the darkness.

Outside she gasped as she saw the beautiful sky from the balcony. Nathan, who was sitting in a chair, turned around and smirked at her. He motioned to her to sit and then turned back towards the view. Haley joined him on the chair next to him. Silently they looked at the amazing view in front of them.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Haley stated and Nathan gave her a small nod with a sneaky smile.

"Yeah…I guess you found the hidden door." Nathan said and Haley blushed.

"Yeah…but instead of Narnia I found you." She joked and Nathan laughed before Haley joined in. Haley and Nathan both leaned forward. They were mere inches away when Nathan suddenly pulled away and stood up. Haley closed her eyes and Nathan moved to leave.

"You saw me didn't you?" she asked softly.

"Excuse me?" Nathan asked even though he knew what she was talking about.

"You saw when Chris gave me the injection yesterday." She stated and Nathan sat back down again, facing her.

"I'm not a druggie if that's what you think." She continued with a sarcastic tone and Nathan controlled his urge to sigh with relief.

"You didn't seem like one…" he said and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Nathan but I don't know you. I'm not just going to tell you just like that." Haley said and Nathan gave a nod of understanding.

"Okay…uhm…my name is Nathan Scott. My parents are Dan and Karen Scott and Lucas is my older brother by a year. I'm 20 and I play basketball which I hope to do as my career. I have no idea what I'm majoring in but it will be something to do with business." Nathan said quickly and Haley grinned.

"I'm Haley Rebecca James and my dad, Keith James, died when I was 10. My mom, Kate Jagielski is married to Jake's dad and they have a daughter, Jenny, who is three. I'm turning 19 in a few months. You obviously know my grandfather, Whitey Durham, and I have a godfather called Andy Hargrove. I'm majoring in education with extra classes in drama. Chris and I went out for about two years but we broke up a few months ago." Haley said and Nathan grinned as he once again stood up. He held out his hand which Haley took gracefully.

"I think you should better go to bed…I don't want to have to worry about you missing any classes." Nathan said genuinely.

"I can't…my bed has been taken over by a very drunk Sophia." Haley laughed and Nathan smiled in response.

"You can sleep on my bed…I'll sleep on the couch." Nathan offered but Haley shook her head.

"No can do…Tim's also passed out on there." She said and Nathan sighed.

"Okay…you take my bed…I'll take the floor." Nathan offered and once again Haley shook her head.

"No Nathan…I know my grandfather…he would hate if his granddaughter was the cause of his players playing badly. You take the bed and I'll take the ground." Haley offered and for once it was Nathan who shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Nathan stated and Haley sighed.

"So what do we do now?" she asked and Nathan gave her a look.

"Well we could sleep on the same bed…I mean it is a double bed so there is space…" Nathan said but his sentence trailed as he saw Haley's eyes grow wide.

"Okay." She finally said and Nathan nodded and Haley left to get dressed.

A while later Nathan walked into the room only to find Haley all ready on the left side of the bed.

"Uhm…hope you don't mind…I usually sleep on the left side of the bed." Haley said and Nathan smirked at her.

"No…hope you don't mind…I like to sleep naked." He said as he started to pull down his boxers. He laughed as Haley almost jumped out of the bed.

"I'm only kidding Haley!" Nathan said as he pulled his boxers up again. Haley eased up and Nathan laughed.

"Oh my word you are very gullible aren't you?" he asked and Haley blushed. But she was blushing for a whole entirely different reason. In front of her stood Nathan Scott…with no t-shirt or anything except his boxers. Nathan on the other hand was also looking at Haley in her strap top and pants. Beauty. He laid down next to her and she shifted uncomfortably until they both found the best position. A few minutes later they were both asleep.

Chris and Peyton waited for Haley in the park right outside of their dorm. But Haley didn't show and they were scared that they would be late. Peyton had art, Chris had music and Haley drama. Sophia was supposed to be with them but she wanted a head start so she was all ready at class. Brooke and Lucas both didn't have an early class so they had decided to spend the day together. Jake was sleeping late before he had to go to see Whitey. He had only recently decided he wanted to continue with basketball. After a while they decided to go and see what was taking Haley so long. She didn't open the door and neither did Nathan but when Sophia had left the room early, after her good nights rest on Haley's bed, she had not locked the door. Chris tried not to laugh when he saw Tim still passed out on the couch. Peyton giggled while they walked to Haley's room…which was still empty. Peyton walked into the hall and looked into Nathan's room and she smiled. Chris walked up to her but didn't smile when he saw what she saw. Haley and Nathan were still sleeping but in the night they must have moved around because Nathan was holding her protectively against him. Chris coughed and the two sleepers awoke slowly. Haley moved away when she noticed the situation she was in and almost ran out of the room when she noticed the time.

"I am so late!" she yelled and everyone heard Tim give a moan as his hangover started. Nathan's gaze caught Chris' whose gaze could only be described as a death glare. Nathan was never one to be intimidated and he gave him one of his own.

"Now boys…play nice. Haley is a free girl. No need to start the year with a fight." Peyton said cheerfully and laughed as she saw the guys turn to her.

"What?" they both asked and she just laughed as she walked to Haley who was searching for something to wear.

"I'm gonna wait outside!" Chris yelled and once again Tim moaned as the door banged shut.

"Dude, don't you ever go home?" Nathan said disgusted but he laughed as he entered the room.

"Mom?" Tim said and Nathan almost laughed his head off.

"No dude…I'm not your mother…thank goodness for that. Now please…go home and drink a pill." Nathan said but it was no use…Tim was passed out again. Nathan bended down and whispered into Tim's ear.

"I think there is two girls in Tim's room…they say they are looking for him."

Tim was out of the door before Nathan could even stand up.

"There are…" Haley said as she walked up to him and he gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"You're sentence…you used the wrong concord." She said and Peyton laughed as she hooked her arm around Haley's.

"Yes dear friend, we know. Now come on or we'll really be late!" Peyton laughed as she almost dragged Haley out of the room.

"Hey Haley!" Nathan yelled after her. Haley turned back to him.

"You look nice." He said and she blushed.

"You to Nathan…"

"This semester's production is a teenager tale. There will be two female leads and two male leads. Just remember…there are no small roles only small actors. The story revolves around a teenage girl, age around 16, who is the total outcast with her best friend. Her best friend's cousin is the jackass of their school. Then she falls in love with him and they get married. But soon all hell breaks lose as the head cheerleader makes the girl her primary target…and the rest is still a secret till all roles are cast." The lecturer announced as she sat down. The roles would be cast in a few weeks and all ready everybody was buzzing with excitement.

"I was so made for this role!" Sophia announced to Haley who only laughed.

"You've been married at 16 before?" Haley joked.

"No silly! But I have been a teenager before." She laughed. Haley was going to try out for the head cheerleader…though she knew that Sophia would be great for that part and she would be better for the lead. But Haley was always one for challenges and this was going to be one. Now if she could only get Nathan out of her head…

Nathan was about to leave for his first class when the phone rang. He sighed as he left it to be picked up by the answering machine.

"This is Nathan Scott…I'm out so leave a message." Nathan's voice rang out before the beep.

"Nathan it's your father." Dan had just said and Nathan had all ready picked up.

"What the hell? Why did you give me a girl as a roommate!" Nathan almost yelled into the phone.

"Now now son…where is the manners that your mother taught you?" Dan asked and Nathan knew he was smirking.

"In Lucas and the nannies and private tutors I had." Nathan replied sarcastically and Dan sighed.

"You can resent me all you want Nathan." Dan commented and Nathan sighed.

"What do you want dad? I'm late for class." Nathan said as he glanced at his watch. He was actually early but he wanted to stop by Lucas' room.

"Your mother wants you and Lucas to come and visit…"Dan was cut off and Nathan tried not to laugh.

"Hey mom." Nathan said and Karen laughed. She had always been a better parent than Dan. She was much more caring for her sons than he would ever be.

"Nate…you and Luke must come over next weekend…we hardly ever see you anymore." Karen said and Nathan sighed. They would go…they had to.

"Mom…Luke and I are busy." Nathan tried but Karen was almost immediately on his case.

"I know…but you can bring your girlfriends with if you like…" she said and Nathan sighed again.

"I'll talk to Lucas. I'm late. Goodbye mom. I'll talk to you later okay? I'm really late. Bye!" he rushed and hung up. As soon as he hung up he realized his father never did answer his original question. He gave a frustrated sigh and wondered if his father really did have anything to do with Haley being his new roommate. He wondered if maybe it was just fate…but he pushed it aside just as quickly. He opened the door but looked back into the room. He quickly ran back into the kitchen and wrote a small note which he placed on the fridge before he ran out.

Haley arrived back at the room very late that afternoon. After drama her day was packed with classes and she spent all the rest of her time all ready doing research for most of her classes and spending time with her friends. Nathan, she guessed, would no doubt be at basketball practice with Jake and Lucas…which left her some private time at home. She slowly slid her bag onto the kitchen table after she closed the door and she saw the note stuck to the fridge.

_Haley_

_I might be late…have classes till late and still have b-ball practice afterwards. Might go to Lucas. There's some food in the fridge if you like…but please…if you are going to invite friends over again…get some guys to come to! See you later! Oh and lock the door when you're in the bathroom!_

_Nathan_

Haley smiled to herself as she quickly grabbed a pen and wrote another message.

_Nathan_

_You know you're really funny when you're being sarcastic. Next time don't walk in! Anyway…I'm going out so you'll probably be back before me anyways. Unless you want to join us…we're going to be at Club Nine30…you're welcome to come…oh and I think Brooke would like it if you could get Lucas to come to!_

_Haley_

She quickly got dressed and grabbed some stuff before going to the club where Chris, Brooke, Sophia and Chad were waiting for her. Peyton had another art class so she would only be there later and Jake was at practice so he was going to wait for Peyton.

"So…we're going aren't we?" Nathan asked as he sat next to his brother on the couch. Lucas handed him a cold beer.

"Yeah…we have to Nate. Mom won't forgive us if we don't." he replied and took a long gulp of his beer.

"Whitey is going to kill us if he finds out how much we are drinking." Nathan said as a thought and Lucas laughed.

"Yeah…like he almost did to Tim today. Can't believe he was wasted when he came." Lucas shook his head but Nathan didn't laugh…he only cracked a smile.

"You're going to take Brooke aren't you?" Nathan asked solemnly and Lucas nodded.

"You always take bloody girls with you and Mom always gives me glares cause I don't." Nathan said and Lucas laughed.

"I have to remind you little bro…you don't have girlfriends…you have bed-mates." Lucas said and laughed at his brother's smirk.

"Yeah but just for once I would like her to see the son she wanted to have in me." Nathan admitted and Lucas understood.

After what seemed like a long silence Lucas finally spoke.

"Take Haley."

"What?" Nathan gave him a look.

"Oh come on Nathan! You can not seriously look me in the eyes and tell me that there is not sparks between you two!" Lucas said and Nathan frowned.

"If I take her Mom might think I'm engaged or something…I never bring home girls." Nathan said not wanting to listen to his brother even though he silently thought it was an excellent idea.

"Nate…just ask her."

"Fine…I got to get going anyway… I still have one last thing to do tonight…"

"And that is?"

"Now that would be telling Lucas…" Nathan joked as he said his goodbye and walked back to his room. He read the note and was soon on the phone to his brother.

A/N: So the next chapter will be in the club! If you guys don't know it Club Nine30 is a popular club where I live. So yeah…drama in the next chapter as well…hmm…okay…I'm having an okay week so I'll give some spoilers. (Which can change but for now I think this is what is up next):

Dancing

Nathan asks Haley…what will she say?

What is Chris' reaction?

And what precisely is up with this mysterious disease? Will Nathan ever find out? (He will but in the most dramatic way possible)

And lastly, cause otherwise I might as well just put up the next chapter, when will we have Naley?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm done! With exams I mean…I'm finally done with it…so I have like a long weekend…I'm only going back to school on Tuesday…lol! Love it! Plus I totally have something to look forward to…my own Naley…lol! Yay! So thanks for all the replies…You guys so rock and roll! So here is the party scene…I hope it's okay…I'm not so use to writing college party scenes…it's a first for me. So I hope you like this chapter…believe me…there is a LOT of drama heading your way. (Twin I so know you know…lol! But you can't tell anyone! Oh yeah if I was you I would chat with me soon…something major has happened in our very own Naley drama.) There is going to be some shocking revelations and even more shocking…nope that's all your getting this time. LOL! So enjoy it and drop me a reply!**

Chapter 4

When Nathan and Lucas finally arrived the party was all ready on. Jake and Peyton, who had arrived only a few minutes earlier, were dancing next to Sophia and Chad whose dancing could only be described as grinding. Immediately after they entered Brooke was by Lucas' side and Nathan smirked as he saw his brother's face light up. True his brother had many girlfriends…but none of them had ever created the reaction that Brooke could. Nathan couldn't help but think that maybe Lucas was falling in love with her. Suddenly they were gone in the crowd and Nathan smirked as he made his way to the bar.

He ordered himself a beer and when he had it he drunk it down in three gulps. It was his third one that night…but years of partying had taught Nathan how to hold his liquor. It took 7 beers to even make him feel a bit tipsy…so it was safe to say it took a lot to make him drunk on beer. But other drinks like Tequila and Vodka shots could easily make him drunk…if he drank it while he was at his house or on a horrible date or any other situation where he felt uncomfortable and angry. You could even say that Nathan had the power to decide whether he wanted to be drunk or not.

"A few more of those and I'll be able to take advantage of you and you wouldn't even know it." He turned to find Haley standing in front of him, a big grin plastered all over her face. Nathan couldn't contain his own grin.

"Believe me girlie…I would definitely remember you…but I would be the one taking advantage." He said with the grin and Haley tilted her head as she sat on the seat next to him. Nathan ordered two shots and the barman placed it in front of them.

"Cocky much?" she asked and then took the shot.

"Bitchy much?" he countered and took his own shot. Haley ordered two more and once again they took the shots…one after the other.

"Now Miss James…I never thought you would be the one for drinking." He said as he stood up after two more shots. Haley stood next to him and he smirked as he saw her lightly swaying.

"Mister Scott I beg to differ. There is more to me than meets the eye." She countered.

"Ahh…" he only said and Haley laughed as they made there way more into the crowd.

"So where is Keller?" he asked trying to sound like it didn't matter.

"He's on stage…I think he's going to sing soon." She said and Nathan couldn't help but laugh. Haley furrowed her brow as she stared at him.

"What?" she asked which only caused Nathan to laugh more and he sat down on one of the chairs. He spread his legs open and Haley gently stepped into them to get closer to him. It was clear that she could not hold her liquor as well as Nathan.

"What?" she asked again and put her hands on the side of the table at each side of Nathan.

"He sings? That is so…" he was cut off when Haley slapped him through the face. She stepped away as he grabbed his face and cursed.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled but the music caused the volume of his voice to go down. Haley crossed her arms as she stared at him.

"For saying that of Chris! He's my friend…one of my best friends! Don't you dare say anything bad about him!" she yelled and Nathan lifted his hands up in defeat.

"Truce…I was going to say that is so interesting! Geez Haley…do you really believe I'm such a jerk?" he asked and Haley blushed.

"Sorry…" she said and Nathan smirked.

"It's okay…it was just the shots talking." He said and Haley stepped into his reach again. He opened his arms and Haley looked at him skeptically.

"It's just a hug…" he said and she stepped into his embrace.

"You wanna dance?" he asked and she nodded. Nathan took her hand and lead her into the crowd. Sophia and Peyton winked at Haley who only laughed at her friends. They had made it quite clear earlier that they thought she and Nathan made a cute couple. Brooke and Lucas danced past and Haley could only make out a bit of what Brooke said.

"Go Tutorgirl!" she laughed and danced away, Lucas gave a nod to his brother who returned it. The music changed songs as Fall Out Boy's Dance, Dance came on.

Haley and Nathan danced close but not to close…like you would dance with a stranger. But gradually as the song progressed they moved closer to each other and were soon grinding together. Haley's mind began to wander as she danced with Nathan. Maybe it was the shots that was making her act this way…or maybe, just maybe, it was Nathan. Maybe he had somehow unlocked the girl Haley had hid inside herself when she had heard about the disease two years ago. The fun loving girl who had dated Chris Keller and never had any cares in the world except where the next party was and when she had to cheer and hang with friends. She was a free spirit…like the rest of her group. Till Andy had called her into his office with the horrible news that she had inherited more than just her father's money and last name…but also the disease that took his life. Suddenly it was as if the fun girl disappeared into the blue as reality hit Haley. She had stopped going to as many parties and she had also made the most difficult decision in her life…she had broken up with the only guy she had ever loved. Everyone was confused at her sudden change and even more when Jake couldn't get it out of her. She had changed to the Haley that was conservative and never went to many parties or did anything that no one expected. She had told herself that she had to do it…but somehow that argument had never really worked for her. Haley looked up only in time to catch Chris' gaze. It had been the hardest thing to admit to him the truth but that had been something she couldn't avoid. He had walked in on her injecting herself and from there it was all truth. But even after he found out she still didn't get back together with him. She had, truth be told, started to feel that it was better as it is. So she lived like that for two years. Living the safe life…till Nathan Scott.

Nathan sensed her pre-occupation but she hid it well and he decided it wasn't worth it to call her on it. Nathan's mind was also running with him. Dancing with Haley had taken him back to four years earlier…when he was just 16. Haley reminded Nathan of a girl he used to know…someone who had captured his heart all those years ago. Back then Nathan had not been like he was now. He wasn't such a player and neither did he jump from bed to bed. Back then he actually had girlfriends who he did like. Back then he was actually one of the great catches in the school. Then she had come along and he was soon falling in love with her. She was beautiful with blue eyes and black hair. Nathan, to the shock of his brother, had admitted to him that he was indeed in love and that he would give up his career for her. It was then that Dan must have heard…for mere days later she had broken up with him without any explanation and had taken off. Neither Nathan, nor Lucas, had ever heard from her again and Nathan's heart was crushed. He vowed to never let a girl get so close to him again…even if he knew that his father was to blame. From there he became the cocky Nathan that everyone knew…and only he, Lucas and Dan knew why. But it was as if Haley had suddenly awakened the old Nathan and Nathan felt like he could actually like her…even love her. He glanced down to Haley who smiled sweetly at him.

"So next weekend Lucas and I are going to visit our parents again. Lucas is going to take Brooke so I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" he said as he bended down and whispered it into her ear. Haley shuddered as his warm breath hit her ear. She thought only for a few seconds before she stood a little higher and whispered back.

"You've got yourself a deal." She said and Nathan smiled. He leaned further down and Haley pushed her face more up. They were both waiting for this kiss all day. It had been inevitable that it would happen and they were ready for it. Their lips were mere inches apart when they both heard two unmistakable voices.

"Haley?"

"Nathan?"

They both turned around, Haley finding Chris staring wide-eyed at them and Nathan finding his ex-bedmate Catherine. Suddenly it was as if they both knew trouble was coming.

"Chris…I can…" Chris walked away without listening to her explanation and Haley sighed.

"Catherine…hey." Nathan tried to act cool but suddenly he wished that he had drunk more beer. He was way to sober to have to deal with her.

"You never called me back…" she moaned as she touched his arm and Nathan saw Haley's body pull tight. This could only end bad. Not now…now when he had almost had her.

"Uhm yeah I know. Listen I'm a little busy right…" he was interrupted by her.

"Nathan I think I'm going to leave now…" Haley said softly and Nathan wanted to scream out for her.

"No Hales that's not necessary…" he cursed silently as Catherine once again interrupted him.

"Yeah I think it's time you should go…nice meeting you." She said and took her arm possessively. Haley's eyes grew wide and Nathan could swear he saw tears forming in her eyes. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Shit!" Nathan cursed and pushed Catherine aside as he ran out to find Haley but Catherine's hold was tight and he was having trouble seeing where she was.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley ran outside and into Chris who was standing outside.

"Chris!" she said but her face fell when she saw his facial expression.

"Don't Hales." He said and Haley felt her heart hurt.

"Chris…let me explain!" she said as she started to cry. Chris hated to see her cry. He walked forward and pulled her into his embrace.

"Don't work yourself up Haley…you'll have an attack if you do." He said into her hair and Haley let go of her emotions as she choked out a sob.

"I can't do this Chris…" she choked out and Chris sighed.

"What Hales?"

"I can't…you…Nathan…me…this is all to confusing for me! I just want my dad with me! I want my old life back before all this!" she cried and Chris pulled her closer to him as his anger disappeared.

"I know you do Hales…I know you miss him. And don't worry about me…live your life Haley. I'm your best friend – not just some ex that you're trying to avoid. I'm okay with Nathan…I'm really fine." He said and she looked up at him.

"He asked me to go with him next weekend." She said and Chris nodded.

"Go with him…it'll be good for you to get away."

"Really?"

"Really." He said and Haley smiled.

"Your always my best friend Haley…no matter what. Even if you have millions of more best friends…I'm still the original one." He said and Haley laughed.

"Thank you Chris…that means a lot to me." Haley said and Chris smiled.

"Come on…I'll take you home."

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Nathan finally got outside Haley and Chris were all ready gone. He sighed and kicked the ground in frustration. Lucas walked out and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Chris took her home." He said and Nathan sighed, this time from relief.

"That's good." He said and Lucas shook his head.

"You are so not okay dude…" he said and Nathan scoffed.

"Look whose talking. You're so hooked on that girl it's not even funny man." Nathan said but lucky Lucas knew his brother and how that was actually not an insult.

"You to…I saw the way you two looked at each other. I saw the almost kiss. I saw everything." Lucas said.

"Yeah so what?" Nathan tried to act like it didn't matter.

"So what? So what! Nathan last time you acted like this was when you and…" Lucas' sentence trailed as Nathan's fist connected with his jaw. Lucas hit the ground hard.

"Don't you ever bring her up again! I told you never to say her name again! Leave her in the past Lucas…that's where she belongs!" he yelled at his brother and for once Lucas was actually frightened of his little brother. Then Nathan shook his head and suddenly Lucas' image blurred.

"Oh shit…" he said as his legs gave way under him and he fell to the ground. Lucas was next to his side in seconds.

"Nathan!" he yelled as he checked his brother's pulse and eyes.

"I'm okay…oh hell I'm not." He admitted as the world began to swirl in front of him.

"Nathan…how much did you have to drink?" Lucas asked and Nathan lifted up his hand to show it was only five.

"That's not enough to make you drunk Nathan…not you. What did you smoke?" he asked and it was as if it suddenly hit Nathan what had happened.

"Oh god Luke…I was drugged…" he said softly and suddenly a wave of images hit him. He remembered being sent a drink across the bar from a woman who had looked vaguely familiar to him. It was then that it hit him and he felt the nausea creep up and his heart stopped .

"By Kelly …" he said and Lucas' face showed all his surprise at the name that had not crossed his brother's lips in years. Lucas looked worriedly around but he knew it was hopeless…if she was there she would be gone by then. His heart skipped a beat as he saw his brother's body go limp and fall to the ground. Lucas yelled for help and soon the rest were all there and Jake was helping Nathan into the car. Nathan opened his eyes for a second and he could swear that he saw Haley smiling at him. He smiled back but soon was lost to the drugs again.

**A/N: Wonder how many of you saw this coming? Lol! I love surprises! Don't worry…all will be explained in due time…like who she is and what is her deal. Oh and you guessed it…Nathan is going to find out sooner than you think…I mean about the disease. You are so going to love the next chapter! But drop me a reply and if you can or would like to, quote me the pieces that you like or found funny or anything…I love quotes…it makes me smile so much! This is my favorite of this chapter:**

"_**Cocky much?" she asked and then took the shot.**_

"_**Bitchy much?" he countered and took his own shot.**_

**I loved that part! It was actually what happened to me once…I said that to my BFF and he tuned me back that! LOL! Wouldn't imagine the two of us together! LOL! So yeah tell me what you think and big ups to you if you reply…you rock & roll! Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is for all the people who did reply ...love ya all! Not the best but I promise...it's all building up...and you'll love the next chapter! I wanted to make Chris a good guy since in all my other fics he seems to be a bad guy. lol! So enjoy this chapter and give me loads of replies!**

Chapter 5

Nathan stayed in the hospital till the next morning. He had woken up many times that night and had made everyone promise to never speak of what happened to anyone…especially Haley. They had agreed for none of them really knew what had happened and they knew it was no use telling everyone if they didn't know the whole story. So they gradually went home as the night passed…except Lucas who had not moved from his seat next to his brother. It was sweet how the eldest brother stayed with the younger one and the doctor had seen the concern in Lucas' eyes. But Lucas was also waiting for his brother to wake up so he could find out exactly what had happened the previous night. Finally Nathan awoke and he grinned as he saw his brother.

"Couldn't stay away could you Luke?" he joked and Lucas couldn't help but grin at his brother. It was typical Nathan Scott behavior… act like it never happened. Unluckily for Nathan, Lucas knew him to well and he wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Ha ha Nate…now are you going to tell men what the hell happened last night or should I just tell Mom right from the start?" Lucas asked and he saw Nathan sigh. No matter how Nathan tried to hide it, he was always wary of his mother.

"Just…leave it Lucas. It's finished and done." He said and sat up.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Lucas almost yelled out to his brother.

"Look whose talking…" Nathan said under his breath and Lucas glared at him.

"You are going to tell me why the hell did you say that Kelly was there!" Lucas said angrily.

"Because she was there! I don't know why she's back but she is!" Nathan said as he stood up, still in his clothes from the previous night.

"Why now? Why…" Lucas was cut off by his brother.

"I don't know Lucas. She has a mind of her own...always has and always will have. But this conversation is over. You will not by any means tell Mom or Dad cause I sure as hell don't want that scene to play out again. And you will not tell Haley or any of the others. Do I make myself clear?" Nathan asked and Lucas nodded.

"Yes you do…" Lucas said though he knew it was far from over.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was all ready late in the morning when Nathan finally made his way into his room. He had been released with only a mere headache and some pills. When he opened the door he found Haley sitting in the room watching as he entered the room.

"Had a nice night with Catherine?" she asked sarcastically.

"No…I spent the night with Lucas…" he said and Haley scoffed.

"Yeah right…do I look stupid to you Nathan?" she asked and Nathan frowned.

"No…that's why I though you would understand…I'm serious you know…about wanting you to come with me to my parents." He said and Haley stood up.

"Yeah well I might change my mind." She said and Nathan sighed.

"Fine Haley…be that way…judge me all you want but you don't even know half of me." He said and walked to his room and slammed the door shut.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Haley opened it only to find Lucas standing in front of her.

"Hey Lucas." She said happy to see the Scott brother that she actually liked that morning.

"Hey Haley…is Nathan here?" he asked as he looked into the room. Suddenly Haley's attitude changed and Lucas saw it.

"He's locked himself in his room." Haley said absentmindedly.

"Oh okay…could you maybe just give him these?" Lucas asked as he handed Haley Nathan's wallet and keys.

"He left it at my room last night and I don't want his to wander where it is." He added before he said his quick goodbye and left for his first class.

Haley felt stupid for accusing him without knowing the facts. She sat down on the couch and looked at the wallet. She had always had a problem with trust…ever since her father died. So she looked around and opened the wallet to see if it actually was his. Inside was a card with his name on and another with Lucas' on. Then there was a photo of a little girl with Nathan and Lucas which she presumed was taken when they were not even ten yet. Behind it was a photo of Dan Scott and Karen – his parents. Haley felt totally stupid…it was very clear it was his wallet. Then a piece of paper caught her eye and she took it out and a photo fell out with it. She opened the folded photo and saw a picture of Nathan in his teens with a young girl with black hair and blue eyes. They looked so happy together. The photo had started to fade and it was clear that it had been folded many times before. Then she opened the piece of paper and quickly read it.

_I'm so sorry Nathan…this wasn't how it was meant to be. Maybe one day we'll have another chance. You're a good guy Nate…don't forget that…_

That was all it said and Haley finally realized what Nathan had meant.

"_Fine Haley…be that way…judge me all you want but you don't even know half of me."_

Suddenly she knew he was right…she didn't know him. But she knew one thing…she liked him and he liked her. It was clear as daylight. He made her feel like herself…however corny that may have sounded…and she had an idea that she brought out something in him to.

She placed everything back in his wallet exactly as she had found it and walked to his room.

"Nathan?" she asked outside of the door and she heard moving around inside.

Suddenly Nathan opened the door and he stood in front of her only wearing his pants, a big plaster over his right bicep. He saw the look of concern spread over his face and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry…it's a plaster that relaxes the muscles." He said and took the plaster off showing that he was fine.

"Oh I thought you had gotten hurt or something…." Her sentence trailed off. Nathan smiled as she blushed. Haley handed him his wallet.

"Lucas dropped this off for you…" she said softly.

"Thanks…it means a lot to me." He said and threw it into his room. Haley smiled.

"I'm sorry for not believing you…I should have…" she was cut off by Nathan's laughing.

"It's okay Hales…I've spent year where people didn't believe me. I suppose that it's my sarcasm and the way I smirk." Nathan said and Haley blushed. He had called her Hales…and it was the greatest sound ever.

"Thanks Nate…but I guess your right. Maybe we don't know each other." She said and it was Nathan's turn to be happy about the nickname.

"But I want to get to know you better Haley…" he started and showed her into his room and she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I want to get to know you to."

"Then there's something you should know. You are going to hear stories of me…this university is full of them. I have quite a reputation…unlike my saint of a brother. I'm not known to be one for a relationship…" he said and Haley nodded.

"I guessed that…I mean it was obvious…and I already heard most of the stories…from most of the girls." Haley laughed and Nathan smirked.

"I'm not that guy anymore Haley…and I like you a lot…enough to want to get to know you a lot better." He admitted and Haley blushed again.

"I like you to…you make me feel…great." She admitted and he smiled.

"So will you come with me to my parents? I just can't handle the weekend with my parents alone while my brother and his girlfriend spend all their time together. I want someone to spend my time with." Nathan said softly and Haley smiled.

"Yeah…I can't wait for it…" Haley said.

"You'll like it there. I'm guessing we'll go to the beach house…I think you'll like my mom. She's a really great women. My dad on the other hand isn't the greatest guy you'll ever meet. So I'm saying sorry for his behavior before hand. He can be a real jerk sometimes…actually all of the time." He said and Haley laughed.

"I'll be okay…I'll have you to protect me." She said and Nathan smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah I will…because you sure as hell going to need it…" he said under his breath, luckily Haley didn't hear.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so thanks so much for all the replies you guys left! I love it so much! This is the chapter where they go to Dan…he won't be in this one but he definitely will be in the next one…Karen is in this one. Now this chapter you will so love for we have a special moment near the end that a lot of you…okay most of you are going to love. Now for those of you that are wondering when you find out about the disease I urge you to reply to this chapter a hell of a lot…for the more replies the quicker the next UD…and the next chapter is where it all, okay maybe not all of it, comes out! Jip! You guys and Nathan finally find out what's wrong with Haley! So reply! Now about Kelly…well she plays a role further in the story but so far most of you got that she is Nathan's ex. More than that I can't reveal but soon, though when I don't know, more about her will be relieved…and let me tell you that it's one hell of a shocker! I just wrote a chapter for the future that revolves around why she left and what Dan's part is in everything…and then there is an unbelievable occurrence revolving around her, Haley and Nathan! You don't want to miss it! I mean it! So…the more replies the quicker the UD! So drop me a reply! Promise the next reply will have personal thank you's!**

Chapter 6

It was finally the weekend that had caused Haley to lose all concentration in many of her classes. She had packed and repacked her bags many times that week in anticipation of the weekend. Nathan, who had walked in on her repacking once, had just laughed as it reminded him of someone he once knew but he pushed that thought out of his mind. So the week passed without any fights or anything. Chris and Nathan tried their best to be civil and Lucas had dropped the Kelly thing – to an extent. But, seeing as most of them were going away the rest made plans as well. Tim was going to visit his mother, Sophia was going to visit her and Brooke's older brother, Peyton and Jake were going away for the weekend on a romantic get away and Chris had made his own plans…though only Haley really knew what that was. So there they were…waiting just for Brooke and Haley to finish their last class before they left.

Haley and Brooke walked arm in arm to Lucas and Nathan's cars. Each brother had his own convertible which was closed due to amount of luggage going with.

"Hey look if it isn't our heroes ready to take us away on a weekend of romance…" Brooke said cheerfully and Haley laughed.

"Yeah yeah Tigger…calm down why don't ya?" Haley joked and Brooke smiled at her friend.

"There is going to be a lot of heat worked up this weekend Tutorgirl…you sure you can take the heat?" Brooke asked as she turned towards her friend and gave a sneaky smile.

"You know it!" Haley said cheerfully and Brooke turned back towards the boys. As they walked she slapped Haley on her ass.

"That's the spirit!" she laughed as Haley jumped by the contact. Brooke quickly made her way to Lucas who embraced and kissed her. Haley made her way to Nathan who opened his arms which she stepped into. Their hugs had become more often as the week passed and sometimes they lingered like that for longer than they had to.

"You ready for this?" he asked again for the thousandth time that day. He wanted Haley to be one hundred percent sure before he drove. He didn't want her to regret coming.

"Nate…I'm fine. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to have so much fun you'll see! Now relax and let's get going!" she reassured him and he smiled in response.

"Okay kiddos lets get this party rolling." He said loudly and opened the door for Haley who stepped into it gracefully. Nathan walked over to his side and climbed in there. He gave one last glance in Haley's direction before he started the car and made his way out of the street and onto the highway.

oOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later they finally reached their destination. Haley and Brooke were amazed to see the house…no rather the estate. It was huge and stretched for as far as the eyes could see. The beach was close by…mere feet away…and there was a small garden with a bridge over a small stream. The house was magnificent with great intimidating walls with so many windows that Haley didn't even want to count them all. Nathan saw her amazed look and smiled at her before he turned back towards the road.

"Home sweet home." He said under his breath yet Haley heard him clearly. She turned to him as he parked the car and searched his face for what he was really feeling.

"Nate…you okay?" she finally asked and it was enough to bring him out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah I am…just weird being back here." He admitted and Haley smiled at him. He smiled back and gave a quick glance to the house before he turned back to her again.

"You ready?" Nathan asked and Haley nodded her head.

They stepped out of the car and joined Lucas and Brooke before they walked up to the front door. Even before Lucas could ring the bell, Nathan had grabbed Haley's hand and she squeezed his hand in reassurance. Lucas rang the bell and in a matter of seconds Karen opened the door and smiled as she saw her sons standing in front of her.

"Lucas! I am so glad to see you!" she said as she embraced her eldest son. Nathan and Haley stayed a bit back.

"Mom…this is Brooke Davis…my girlfriend." Lucas introduced Brooke who gave Karen one of her amazing smiles.

"Hello Misers Scott…it's so nice to finally meet you." Brooke said and Haley remembered back to high school where Brooke had learned her great manners. That what happened when your parents were rich. Brooke, Sophia and their brothers all had great manners.

"Please call me Karen…and it's lovely to meet you to Brooke." Karen said just as cheerfully as she embraced Brooke. As they let go Lucas and Brooke made their way into the house. Karen turned back towards the door and couldn't help but stare in awe as she saw her youngest son standing with a girl…not any girl…a beautiful girl.

"Mom…this is Haley James. She's my roommate and good friend." Nathan said before his mom could say anything else.

"Hello Haley! Please call me Karen. It's so nice to meet you…" Karen said cheerfully and embraced Haley like she did Brooke.

"It's nice to meet you to Karen. I've heard so much about you." Haley said in her own polite manner and Karen smiled.

"Only good things I hope?" the older woman asked and Haley laughed.

"Just the best!"

Haley walked in the house and found Lucas and Brooke while Karen stopped her youngest son.

"You didn't tell me you were going to bring a girl with…" she started and Nathan looked up, he had not looked at her since they had arrived.

"You told me to bring someone Mom." He defended and Karen smiled.

"I know but you usually ignore me and never bring anyone…I never met any of your girlfriends since…"

"She's not my girlfriend…she's my roommate and friend." He interrupted his mom…there was no need to bring up the past this time he came.

"Okay…sure whatever you say Nathan." Karen said and showed Nathan into the house. Immediately he was at Haley's side and he brushed his hand past hers. She took his hand and he intertwined their fingers…he had done it a lot since their little talk the week before. It was kind of like a Nathan and Haley thing. It couldn't be explained but it was their way of showing each other that they were there for each other. Lucas and the rest had gotten accustomed to it all – the closeness. It was clear to them that it was nowhere near just a normal friendship. But to Karen it was weird and unnatural for her son, who had never liked a lot of attention, to be so affectionate with a girl that was only a friend. She shook her head as she approached them…

"So your father is out, he'll only be back later tonight. So must I get Constance or Eugene to help with your bags?" she asked politely and Nathan shook his head.

"It's fine…we'll get it ourselves. Send them home for the weekend." He said as he and Lucas made their way outside to go get the bags while Karen showed Haley and Brooke to their rooms. Nathan and Lucas stayed in their own rooms while the girls had rooms on the other side of the house. Haley sat on the bed and stared at the large room. Nathan entered a while later and set her bags next to the door.

"You like?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I love! It's so beautiful! It's like the room of my childhood dreams!" she said and fell back onto the bed. Nathan grinned as he , laid back down next to her. He laughed silently.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked and Nathan smirked.

"It's like the room of my childhood dreams!" he mimicked her and she hit him on the arm.

"That's so not funny Nate!" she said angrily and he tried his best to contain his laughter.

"I'm sorry Hales…" he said and she pouted and stood up before she went to the small patio that she had connected to her room…from what she could see each of the rooms had one overlooking the ocean and the huge pool in the yard. Nathan stood up and made his way to her. He locked his arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Hales…didn't mean to make you mad."

His warm breath tickled her ear and she laughed out loudly.

"Nathan! That's ticklish!" she said and Nathan laughed as he kept tickling her.

They were both unaware that Karen had walked past and had watched the whole scenario play of in front of her.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After they unpacked, Lucas, Nathan, Brooke and Haley made their way out to the beach for a relaxing walk. Karen stood on the main veranda watching the four as they joked and walked hand-in-hand towards the beach.

"So we're here…you guys like?" Lucas asked as he they walked and Brooke kissed him on the cheek.

"It's so wonderful Luke! Thanks so much for inviting us!" Brooke said and Haley and Nathan laughed at them. They talked for a while before Brooke and Lucas broke away from Haley and Nathan. Haley and Nathan made their way further away from them.

"Where are you taking me Nate?" Haley asked suspiciously and Nathan only smiled in response.

"Somewhere where Lucas won't be able to find us…" he replied with a mischievous grin which Haley mimicked.

"You're evil." she stated and he smiled at her.

"Glad to know you finally realized it! Better late than never!" he said cheerfully and Haley gave him a small slap before they both burst out laughing.

After a few minutes walk they found rocks that went out into the coast. Nathan picked Haley up so he could carry her because she had no shoes on. When he placed her down after he had climbed over she gasped as she took in the beauty of it all. They were in a small area that was cut off by rocks on either sides of it. It made a small pool with a big area of sand that stretched out into the cave…which, in high tide, would be full of water. Haley was absolutely mesmerized by it.

"This is mermaid's pool…" he whispered into her ear and it shook her out of her thoughts.

"You named it?" she asked and he nodded as he looked over it again.

"One night after one of my dad's parties I found it…it's so secluded that no-one ever comes here…it's to hard to reach from either sides. Plus they don't know when to look for it. And one day I heard this surfer talking about the South African coast and all the great places to surf there…and then he talked about Mermaid's pool…which he said was a great place for diving. I just took that name and named it." he explained and Haley smiled at him and took his hand in hers and he intertwined their fingers.

"You bring every girl here?" she asked as she looked away and Nathan shook his head.

"No…I only bring special girls here…so that would make you the first one of the female sex to ever come here with me." Nathan said and Haley turned at him, shock written all over her face.

"Really?" Haley asked sincerely.

"Really." he stated and pulled her closer to him. She let go of his hand and placed her arms around his neck and he circled his arms around her waist. He leaned down and dug his face into her hair and closer to her ear.

"You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now…" his voice sounded soft against the sound of the waves.

"Really?" she asked again softly.

"It's all I've been thinking about since I first saw you…" he admitted but still didn't pull back to see her face.

"Then why didn't you?" she asked but she knew the answer before he even gave it.

"Because you mean more to me than any girl ever has…and I wanted to be sure before I kissed you." he said and Haley fully understood what he meant. He finally pulled back to see her face and they stared at each other with eyes full of love.

"We both knew this would never just be purely friendship between us." she finally said and he nodded. Haley stood on her toes and Nathan leaned down till their lips were mere inches apart. They both felt as the water moved against their feet but they were to busy looking at each other to really care. Nathan moved the final distance and placed his lips on hers. It took only a spilt second for her to respond and they shared an intimate kiss. It seemed like forever before they finally broke apart and Haley sighed as she leaned her head on Nathan's chest.

"You tired?" he asked concerned and she nodded. So Nathan easily picked her up, her arms and head still in the same place, and she locked her legs around his waist. Nathan quickly carried her out of the pool and over the rocks. When he reached the other side he stole a glimpse at her and saw that she looked beautiful yet very tired so he decided to carry her all the while to the house. Karen watched as her youngest son carried the sleepy girl in a way that must have been highly uncomfortable for him. But she stared in awe as he looked at her lovingly and kissed her forehead while he continued to take her into the house.

When Nathan reached the top floor he was tired, the drive there had tired him out and carrying Haley was not good in his state. So instead of taking her to her room he placed her on his own double bed. He sat down next to her and smoothed down her hair. Haley opened her eyes slowly.

"Where are we?" she asked and Nathan took her hand.

"In my room…" he said softly and she smiled at him as she looked around. Then she looked back at him.

"I like your room…" she said and Nathan smiled.

"I like my room when you're here in it." he said and it was Haley's turn to smile again. She moved up and motioned for Nathan to lie down.

"Just a little while…please?" she asked and Nathan laid down next to her and pulled her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest and he circled his arms around her before they both fell asleep. Unknown to them, Karen, Lucas and Brooke had all passed the room and smiled at the sight of the two of them sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is it people! The chapter you have all been waiting for! The one where Nathan finally finds out…and you guys too for that matter. So here is the deal…the name she gives for the disease is a real sickness…believe me I know…but I changed it a bit. The symptoms and everything to do with it has been changed to fit into this story. The real sickness which I based it on is actually a virus that attacks the muscles of the heart. You do need to get an operation for it but there are no pills or injections you can take to stop it. It can easily cause a persons death and is very dangerous…once again believe me I know from experience. I highly doubt that I have spelled the name correctly but once again medical conditions are not my strong point. Anyway enjoy this chapter like I know you will…as always drop me a reply…you know I love reading it!**

Chapter 7

Two hours later Nathan woke up to the sound of Lucas' voice.

"Bro…you better get up man…Dad is home." Lucas said quickly and that shook Nathan awake. He nodded to Lucas who left to get Brooke and Nathan started waking Haley up.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty…the evil dragon has arrived." he joked as he saw her eyes flutter open and she smiled at him.

"Where's my prince that has to protect me?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed her hand across her eyes.

"He's on leave…but my name's Nathan and I'll be your hero today." Nathan joked as he stood up and helped her off the bed.

"You better go get dressed…I mean out of these clothes…I'll come and get you." he continued and Haley left to get dressed while Nathan dressed in other clothes. When he finished he went to get Haley and they moved down to join Brooke and Lucas.

They all made their way into the huge dining room where Dan and Karen sat, waiting for them. When the group entered they stood up and moved to greet them. Karen introduced Brooke and Haley to Dan who only smirked at Nathan when he saw Haley, but only Nathan recognized it.

"Haley, Brooke, so nice to meet you. I hope you will have a lively weekend with us. I just hope you will excuse me…I will be in and out of the house all weekend. As they say, business calls." Dan joked as they sat down around the table and the girls smiled nervously. Nathan sat closest to his dad, having whispered to Haley before hand that she was to sit on the other side of him, farther away from Dan. Lucas sat across from him and Brooke across from Haley. Nathan gripped Haley's hand under the table and she rubbed his hand with her thumb – reassuring him that she was there.

The dinner went on for what seemed like hours, with Nathan never meeting his father's gaze. He hated the man with a fury…for everything he did to him. You see even when they were younger Dan bagged on Nathan more than Lucas. By the time he had become rich, Lucas was to old to be influenced by his father, even if he did play basketball, so Nathan was the one Dan had pressured all those years. It had gotten so bad that Nathan had once in high school taken drugs…that had caused him to faint during a game and end up in hospital overnight. Nathan hated him for so many other reasons to. One was Kelly…Nathan's ex-girlfriend. The other was his control over Nathan's whole world, if he wanted to or not. But Nathan was not going to let him get in the way of him and Haley. This was something Dan was not going to get. So the dinner passed and uncomfortable was not enough to sum the feel of it up.

Nathan and the rest left the table as quickly as they could and Lucas and Brooke said their goodnights and made their way into Lucas' room. Haley grinned as she heard the door lock. She made her way into her room and closed the door. Soon she heard a tiny knock before Nathan came in and locked the door behind him. He sat next to her on the bed and she kissed him before snuggling into him.

"I shouldn't have brought you with Haley." Nathan finally said and Haley was a bit taken aback by it.

"Why?" Haley asked as she let go of him and looked at him. His face was serious and stern and it scared her.

"Because showing you to my dad puts you at risk…now he'll use you to get to me and I don't want that to happen to you…I care to much." he admitted and Haley brought her hands up to cup his face but he didn't respond and kept looking away. Haley stood up and sat on his lap and Nathan instinctively held her, to keep her from falling. She once again brought her hands up to his face and he kissed it. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his.

"Don't worry…he won't be able to hurt either of us." she said and Nathan sighed as he fell back on the bed. Haley was still straddling him and he held her hands between them. She looked up and then back towards him and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You know…I love your smile…" Nathan said and Haley blushed.

"I love your smirk...it makes me…" she stopped in mid-sentence as she felt her head go light and she gasped as she couldn't get air. Immediately her hands went up to her throat and she climbed off Nathan who stared at her with worry. He grabbed her and looked her in the eye.

"Haley? Haley, tell me what's going on? Haley!" he yelled and she showed to her on-suite bathroom and he suddenly remembered Chris and the injection. He ran to the bathroom and rummaged through her things till he found one and ran back to her. A look of confusion crossed his face and Haley noticed it. She pulled of her shirt and rubbed at the exact spot where he had to inject her. Nathan quickly injected her and threw the thing away.

"Tell me what else I have to do." he said desperately as Haley drew in deep breaths.

"Just…hold me." she said and he held her tightly to his body as she shook and finally calmed down.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After a few minutes she finally seemed to have calmed down enough. Nathan helped her to put her shirt back on and then pulled her closer again.

"You have to tell me Hales…I think I have a right to know now." he said and looked down to her. She sighed as she realized she had to. He saw how hard it was for her so he bended his head and lightly kissed her. She sighed again and looked away before she took a deep breath and started.

"Remember I told you my dad died? He died from Pericarditis…it's a disease that attacks the heart and causes it to fail. My dad never detected it till it was to late…and by that time the pills and injections only seemed to slow the disease down a bit. In the end he died. Then when I was 17 my godfather called me into the office to take some tests. It turned out I had the disease to. I took the pills for one and a half years till I decided it wasn't what I wanted…I didn't want to have to drink them. So I stopped and soon the attacks came. Those happen when the disease cause the hart to start failing. The injections help to give the heart strength. So up until now I've just injected myself when I needed to." she said and there followed a long silence. Nathan wasn't sure how to react.

"What are you trying to tell me Haley?" he asked scared.

"Nathan…" she sighed as she rubbed her hands together.

"Are you trying to tell me…"

"I'm not dead Nathan…but if you were thinking I'm dying from it…well you wouldn't totally be wrong." She said and Nathan's breath caught in his throat.

"Why…why didn't you get the operation? Why don't you get one now?" he choked out and she sighed.

"I don't understand it myself. All I know is that even with loans I won't have enough money for it. And plus…I never had a reason." she said and Nathan felt his head start to spin.

"But why not? You have so many people that love you…your mother, your step-father, Whitey, your godfather, Chris…everyone." he asked and Haley finally looked up to him. He saw her eyes were sad and hurt.

"I know…but I needed more…I wanted a bigger reason." she said and from her tone of voice Nathan knew she didn't want this conversation to continue anymore. So he dropped it and soon she was fast asleep next to him and he made his way out of the room, closing the door silently behind him. He pulled on some sweats and decided it was time for a run to clear his mind. He ran past his parents and out onto the beach. He ran for miles, or so it seemed to him, till he couldn't take it anymore and he fell to his knees. He knew it, even if it was only two weeks, that he was falling in love with Haley. He maybe already was…but she was busy dying…and there was nothing he could do about it. He brought his hands up to his face and he felt the tears run down his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley awoke early the next morning only to find that Nathan had not returned to her room. She quickly got dressed and made her way to the dining room where she found Brooke already eating breakfast.

"Morning sunshine!" Brooke said cheerfully as Haley sat across from her.

"Morning…you're up early." Haley said as she grabbed a piece of toast and started spreading butter on it.

"I know…but Luke woke me up when he went out for his morning run…so I went to check if you and Nathan were still sleeping but when I came out of the room he came in from outside. He said you were probably going to sleep late…I thought it was weird…he looked like he hadn't slept all night. You sly dog you!" Brooke said and Haley groaned.

"You've got the wrong idea Brookie…we didn't sleep together." Haley defended and Brooke saw in her friend's eyes that she was talking the truth. Brooke sighed.

"My dear Tutorgirl…when will you learn?" she joked and Haley laughed.

"Never Tigger…not like you."

"That's to bad…cause me and Lucas…"

"Euw! To much information Brooke!" Haley said as she put down her piece of toast and Brooke laughed.

"Don't worry…I get the feeling you'll feel what I mean soon…I promise." Brooke said with a grin and Haley just shook her head. Brooke left a few minutes later and Haley was left to her own thoughts. She couldn't help but worry…she and Nathan…they had something together…but what she had said the previous night…it scared him. Hell it scared them both…it was the first time she had ever admitted to anyone that she knew she was busy dying. Suddenly Haley knew she had to start checking her priorities and she quickly made her way to her room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan splashed his face with water and looked up to his mirror. Staring back at him was a man…no a boy…a confused boy. Nathan was tired, he had not returned the previous night and had spent most of the night at Mermaid's pool…just thinking. He wondered when life had become so complicated. He had waited till he saw both his parents leave and then he made his way into the house. As he stood in front of the mirror he heard Brooke's giggling and Lucas' whispers, he grinned and knew that they would not be going out for most of the day. He dressed and decided what he had to do…so he made his way downstairs and packed some things before he went back upstairs.

He knocked on her door a few times but still she didn't open it.

"Hales…please open the door…" he said in a voice so sincere that it surprised them both. Haley opened the door slowly and he stepped in, closed the door behind him and turned to her.

"Morning." He said but as soon as it came out it sounded so stupid to him. He smirked at her, having remembered that she loved to see him smirk.

"Morning…" Haley smiled nervously. Nathan pushed his hands into his pockets and Haley rubbed her arm – on the place where Nathan had injected her. Nathan stepped closer to her and lightly rubbed over the place with his fingers. Haley grimaced in pain and Nathan stopped but kept his hand there.

"It still sore?" he asked and she nodded as she let a tear slide down her cheek. Nathan pulled her closer and she chocked back a sob.

"It never hurt this much." She cried and he pulled her into his embrace.

"Wait here…I'll get you something for the pain." He said and ran out before quickly returning. He closed the door and Haley stared at him nervously and embarrassed. He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and Haley looked into his eyes…she just nodded. He helped her pull of her shirt and brought a small amount of cream to it.

"This is going to sting a bit…just for a bit okay?" he said before he rubbed her arm with some of the cream. Haley stiffened when it came in contact with her arm but tried to make it seem like she didn't. Nathan leaned forward and blew on it for a bit. Then he placed the plaster on it and soothed it on. He stood up slowly and stared at her. He picked up her shirt and helped her put it on again.

"Thank you." She said softly and Nathan smiled at her.

"It's fine…you can pay me back by coming with me." Nathan asked hopefully and Haley smiled.

"Okay." She smiled at him and they both felt the electricity between them.

OOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan sat against the tree and Haley sat next to him. They held each other's hands and Haley laced her fingers around his. They had just had a great picnic outside in the garden and were relaxing. Nathan knew it was time to talk but he didn't want to intrude on the feeling between them.

"Haley…I think it's time we talk." Nathan said and Haley turned to him.

"Okay…I think we should to." Haley agreed and then turned away.

"I want us to be together Hales…"

"Me to Nate…but I'm not one for casual relationships. Not with my disease Nathan…that's not something I can handle." Haley admitted and Nathan nodded.

"I know…that's why I want you to be my girlfriend." Nathan said softly and Haley turned around in shock.

"I…I don't…I…" Haley stared at him speechless.

"Is it because of your disease?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No…it's not…not really."

"Are you worried about my reputation? Or is it because you still love Chris?" Nathan asked and Haley sighed as she nodded.

"A bit of both." She admitted and he sighed.

"I understand it…but you have to know that I care a lot about you Haley…maybe even love you. My past and your past…it's exactly that…our past." Nathan said and Haley stared into the distance. Suddenly she stood up and moved towards the bridge, Nathan following her. He watched as they both looked down towards the stream underneath the bridge.

"You see that stream?" she asked and Nathan nodded.

"That's what your past it…water under the bridge." She smiled and turned back to him. Nathan smiled sweetly yet she knew from the look in his eye that he didn't really understand. She moved closer to him, stood on her toes and moved till her mouth was inches away from his.

"That's a yes, jackass…" she let her sentence trail off and he grinned at her. He leaned forward and grabbed her mouth in his and they shared a simple yet intimate kiss. Nathan and Haley held the kiss as he picked her up and she locked her legs around his waist. He walked off the bridge, not breaking the kiss. He sat on the blanket he had brought out and bought his hands up to cup her face. Haley raked her fingers through his hair and Nathan broke the kiss, having no more air in his lungs. He placed his forehead against hers and breathed out. Haley was shaking lightly and they both smiled.

Unknown to them, Lucas and Brooke watched from the window and smiled. That was why they had gone into the room…to watch the two.

"Wow…you were right Brooke. How did you know?" Lucas asked as he watched his changed brother.

"Couldn't you see it? The way they look at each other? It's a wonder they haven't ended up in bed together." Brooke said cheerfully and Lucas laughed. He watched as Nathan kissed Haley softly and rubbed her back as she ruffled his hair and Nathan moved so she was lying almost on him. Lucas shook his head…he wondered at it. How could it be that his brother had changed so much…there was only one reason. Love. He turned back to Brooke who gave him a devilish grin and kissed him hard.

Nathan leaned forward and kissed her again and Haley kissed back hard. They kissed for what seemed like hours till they finally had to break the kiss due to lack of air.

"We can't kiss like this in public…" Haley blushed and Nathan grinned.

"We're at my house…" Nathan said as he laughed.

"But what if your parents or Luke or Brooke see us?" she asked nervously and Nathan laughed.

"Let them see! I don't mind…and you shouldn't either." He said and Haley snuggled into his chest.

"You're blushing aren't you?" he laughed and Haley blushed even more.

"Nate…please don't." she begged and he laughed.

"Why? I like it when you blush…" Nathan said and Haley laughed into his chest. Suddenly there was a loud crash sound and both Nathan and Haley jumped from the fright. Haley shook a bit and Nathan pulled her tighter to him. Lucas came out on the patio and looked down at his brother who shrugged.

"Okay…I'm going to go check what that was okay? Stay here…" Nathan said as he stood up but Haley was immediately at his side.

I'm coming with…" she said and grabbed is hand. Nathan squeezed her hand as he made his way to the front of the house and was soon joined by Brooke and Lucas who was only wearing his trousers.

Outside they found a huge accident in the street right outside of the house. The woman climbed out of the car and yelled that her son was unconscious. Brooke immediately was on the phone to the ambulance. Lucas and Nathan ran closer to the car and Haley stared at it. Nathan pulled the son out as Lucas tried to calm the mother down. When the ambulance arrived Nathan and Lucas returned to their house, Lucas holding Brooke.

They all realized that Haley was nowhere to be found and Nathan immediately worried.

"Don't…I have to go to her…I know you want to but this is something I have to do." Brooke said and she walked off, leaving Nathan to go sit in his room alone. Not even Lucas could get him to go sit with him. Brooke approached Haley who was sitting on the sand staring out. She sat next to her silently and tried to stare at what Haley was looking at.

"Olla chika…" she said and Haley smiled.

"Bonjour mademoiselle…" Haley countered and Brooke smiled as they turned to each other.

"You okay?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded.

"Yeah…I'm fine. You remember when I was younger…I used to hate seeing accidents. I still do now." Haley said with a faint sadness in her voice.

"Yeah…I remember that day Jake was in that accident…you hid under my bed for what seemed like ages." Brooke said thoughtfully and Haley smiled.

"When Sophia and I came in with Jake you almost jumped him down."

"I was glad to see him!" Haley countered and they both laughed. Soon Haley had forgotten all about the accident.

"So spill sister…how's it like kissing Nathan?" Haley stared at her friend wide-eyed.

"Like something I haven't felt in my life." She admitted and Brooke nodded.

"You didn't feel it with Chris?" Brooke asked and Haley looked down as she shook her head.

"No…not this way. Nathan…he makes me…" Haley's sentence trailed off.

"Like what Hales? Tell me…"

"Like I could fall in love with him in a few seconds." She admitted and Brooke nodded.

"Hmm…I understand. You know…maybe you already have. Fallen in love with him I mean." Brooke said softly and Haley stared into the sea.

"I don't know…he makes me feel like I could be with him forever."

"And that's a bad thing how?" Brooke asked as Haley glanced to her own hands.

_Because I don't know how long my forever is…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haley walked up to the top floor of the house. Brooke and Lucas had gone for a swim, leaving Haley alone with Nathan. She pushed open his door only to find him lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She wanted to walk away but she stopped when she heard the faint mumble from Nathan.

"Stay…" he whispered and she nodded and moved closer to him. When she got close enough, Nathan grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. She laughed as he moved her till she was almost on top of him.

"I was worried about you…" Nathan said as he kissed the palm of her hand. Haley giggled.

"No need…I'm fine when you're here." Haley said as his kisses tickled her.

"I want you to be fine…really I do. That's why I got worried when I couldn't find you…I panicked." He openly admitted as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry …I just never liked accidents." She said and Nathan nodded.

"It's okay, really it is. I just…I don't want anything to happen to you."

"It won't."

"You don't know that for sure…" he countered and suddenly Haley knew what he was talking about…her disease. She sighed.

"Nate…this is why I didn't want to tell you about it. This…it's something that I didn't want…you trying to keep me from doing anything. So let me tell you…these attacks come when I don't expect it. Nothing brings it on and I don't know when it will happen. But I'm not going to stop my life." She said and a tear dropped from her eye and onto Nathan. He lifted up his hand and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry…please don't. I hate to see you crying." He said and she nodded and furiously wiped at her tears.

"I'm okay…I just need to know that you will be able to cope with this…cause if you don't I don't get how this relationship will work."

"I will. I'll do anything you want me to…I promise." He said and she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Okay then…you wanna go for a swim." She asked and he pulled her down to him so she was almost lying on him.

"Hmm…after I kissed you…" he grinned before he started kissing her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a short make-out session, Nathan and Haley joined Lucas and Brooke outside in the pool. Brooke had finished swimming and was sun bathing on the pool chair while the three others swam in the pool. Lucas did strokes…swimming under the water then backstroke…he was really athletic. Haley swam in one place till she felt the water behind her move and she turned around just in time to see Nathan coming up from under the water right behind her. He splashed her and she laughed and splashed him back before she went under water and swam away…but he was right behind her. Lucas grinned at Brooke who watched from the sidelines as the two playfully splashed each other.

They swam around for a long time before Lucas and Brooke left the pool area to get dressed for dinner. Nathan pulled Haley closer to him and their legs locked together underneath the water.

"Thank goodness! That brother of mine might be smarter than me but he sometimes can't catch a hint." Nathan said and looked over her shoulder towards the house before he looked back at her again.

"Your not dumb." Haley defended him and Nathan smirked at her.

"No I didn't say that…all I mean is that Lucas is intellectually more advanced than I am. I spent most of my time in the gym." He admitted and Haley laughed.

"So your only after me for my body then?"

"Not entirely…I like your brain to."

"Your contradicting yourself." She laughed and he groaned before he kissed her.

"Hmm…that works to shut you up…" he said and she blushed.

"Well I think I feel another round of it coming up…" she said and he grinned as he kissed her again. Nathan lifted his hands up to cup her face and kissed her harder and more intimately. She felt his urgency and leveled it with her own. Nathan explored the sides of her mouth and Haley teased him when she kissed him on the side of his neck. Nathan placed his lips on hers and pressed his tongue against her lips, asking for access which she granted and their kiss became much more intimate.

"Ah hun you shouldn't have…now Dan I want…" Haley and Nathan broke apart and they stared up at a very embarrassed Karen.

"Oh excuse me…how rude of me…" she excused herself and walked into the house, nearly bursting out laughing. Haley and Nathan quickly got out of the pool and as Haley dried herself she felt Nathan take her in his arms.

"I think I'm more relieved that we didn't heat the pool…that cold water really saved me from more embarrassment." Nathan whispered into her ear and Haley blushed furiously.

"Nate!" she whispered back and he just smirked at her before he took her hand and walked into the house.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, after an incredible uncomfortable dinner and breakfast, they were all on their way home. They had decided to return earlier so they could unpack before Monday…. saving them loads of time. Lucas and Brooke took longer so Nathan and Haley left first. Nathan drove with Haley sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder. He hooked his arm around her shoulders and she grabbed his right hand and intertwined their fingers and he smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

"So…there are going to be a lot of people who are going to be surprised with this." Nathan said and lifted their hands to show his point.

"Tell me about it. Remember I have more friends at home…they are so going to want details." Haley joked and Nathan laughed.

"And Chris?" he asked cautiously and Haley took a deep breath.

"I don't know how he will react. When there was only a possibility of us hooking up he was fine with it but who knows how he will react to the real thing." She said and gave him a meaningful look.

"But you don't have any regrets do you?" he asked and Haley shook her head.

"No, no regrets. You?"

"Never."

"Then we don't have anything to be afraid of. They'll understand…or they'll just have to get use to us being together." Haley said though she knew in real life it didn't work that way…it never did.

They drove almost in complete silence the rest of the way and when they finally reached their dorm they were both very tired and as soon as they finished packing they were both asleep on the couch in front of the TV.

**A/N: I wont be here next weekend and most of this week so if you want another chapter or two this weekend you have to reply! Thanks to those who did…Drama drama drama in the next chapters…if you want to know…everything comes to blows, okay not everything, at chapter 11-13 so far…so if I was you I would reply cause chapter 12 will leave you saying "wtf?" cause you won't believe it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys…if I get a lot of replies…I'll put up two or three more chapters to make up for next weekend…quotes are very welcome!**

Chapter 10

Chris grimaced as he heard a knock on his door. He rolled over in his bed and checked his watch…it was really early in the morning and he knew he didn't have classes. He shook his head in dismay as he heard the knock again. He stood up slowly and grabbed a shirt before he walked to the door and opened it. He smirked when he saw Haley standing in front of him, carrying their favourite breakfast namely bagels. He moved away from the door and Haley stepped in, closing the door behind her. She placed the box of bagels on the cupboard and fell onto his bed. Chris shook his head as he sat next to her.

"Can I ask why you are so perky so early in the morning?" he asked as she laughed at him. HE gave her a glance from the side.

"Can't I be happy to see my bestest friend in the whole wide universe?" she asked innocently and gave him a huge grin. Chris sighed.

"What do you want this time?"

Haley sat up and looked at him with huge eyes and he knew no matter what it was he would do it. She could ask him to murder someone and he would. Partly because she had that power of persuasion…mostly cause he was still in love with her.

"Please please please say you'll come with me when I visit Andy and Whitey!" she begged and Chris almost burst out laughing.

"Sure Hales…anything for you."

"So how was it?" Haley asked as Chris stood up to get the bagels.

"How was what?" Chris asked as he glanced back at her.

"Going to see your dad…" her sentence trailed off as she saw Chris' body go rigged.

"He is still the same Haley…nothing ever changes with him."

"But…what did you guys talk about? Did he say anything to you? Did you…"

"What was he suppose to say Haley? Sorry that I killed your mother with my gun when I found out she was cheating on me? Sorry that I've spent most of your life in jail? Sorry you hate me but I don't give a fuck? What did you expect?" Chris cut her off by yelling at her but Haley knew that it was a sore subject for him.

"I'm sorry Chris…" she said and he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He walked over to her and enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. Seeing him again…it just brought up all that shit. But I'm done with him. My mother's money pays out in a month and then I'm done with him. As soon as I hit 20 he won't ever see me again." Chris said into her hair and Haley relaxed. Chris' father had shot his mother when Chris had turned 10. He got life imprisonment and Chris had only ever told Haley…so she was the only one who knew about it. Chris stayed with Whitey since he was 10 and that was why he and Haley were so close. Haley slowly pulled away from him.

"So…uhm I wanted to be the one to tell you before you found out somewhere else." she said cryptically and walked away from him. He watched her as she nervously averted his gaze.

"So tell me…" Chris said with a soft comforting voice that he often used around Haley and only Haley. Haley looked him straight in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Nathan and I are dating."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan threw the ball into the hoop and he heard his brother yell for it. They were having a practice game in the gym and Whitey was just supervising. Haley walked in with Chris who was walking behind her, almost as if he was sulking. Haley gave Whitey a hug as she glanced over at Nathan who smiled at her which didn't go unnoticed by Whitey or Chris.

"So what can I do for you today Hales?" Whitey asked as he sat back down on the bleachers. Haley sat next to him and Chris walked over to Jake who was on the bench.

"Well…granddaddy you know I love you a lot…" she started and Whitey laughed.

"Oh dear! When you first start with that I know it won't be something I want to hear!" he joked and Haley blushed. He knew her to well.

"You caught me. Well I just came to…" she stopped in mid sentence as she looked up and saw Nathan jogging towards them. Whitey gave him a death glare and Haley looked at him confused.

"Scott! Didn't I say you have to practice?" Whitey bellowed and Nathan lifted his hands up in a truce.

"I know…I know…it's just that I want to ask you something." Nathan smirked and Haley stared at him wide-eyed.

"Well go on then…" Whitey said…it was crystal clear how easily the old man's personality changed when Haley was near.

"Coach…I am asking permission to date your granddaughter." Nathan said full of confidence and Haley held her breath. She had not expected that…nor had she expected what happened next.

"You will not hurt her or do anything that will hurt her. Are we clear?" Whitey asked and Nathan nodded.

"Then if she says yes you have my permission." Haley leaned over and happily gave her grandfather a kiss before she jumped up and hugged Nathan who gave her a gentle kiss.

"Thank you grandpa!" Haley said happily.

"Pleasure darling…okay that's it practice is officially over! See you guys at tomorrow's game!" Whitey yelled to the others as he walked off the court and into his office. Nathan took Haley's hand as they walked towards Lucas, Chris, Jake and Tim.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Jake asked as he saw Nathan and Haley kissing. Tim shook his head in defeat.

"Nathan always gets what I want…she was so close to being mine!" Tim said and Jake laughed.

"In your dreams Tim…" Lucas said as he sat next to Jake.

"Someone care to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Jake asked as he stood up and Haley let go of Nathan and embraced him.

"Jake…Nathan and I are going out." Haley said and Jake looked at her weirdly.

"Really…hmm…this is new. You better not hurt her bro…I don't care how much stronger you are than me…you hurt my sister and I hurt you." Jake said with a playful yet serious smile. Nathan nodded and he said goodbye to Haley as he, Lucas, Tim and Jake went to take a shower. Chris and Haley stood next to each other.

"You've been very quiet since I told you." Haley said as she looked down to the floor.

"I know…I just wasn't expecting it that's all." Chris said and they walked out to his car.

"Does he know?" he asked solemnly and Haley nodded.

"Yes he does…he found out this weekend."

"Well Haley…all I hope is that he gives you that bigger reason you've been looking for all this time." he said as he climbed into the car and Haley sighed and climbed in next to him. That's all she wanted…a pissed off Chris…cause she knew how the sentence actually continued…

_like I never could…_

oOoOoOoOoOo

That night, after going to Andy for her check-up and telling all her friends of her new boyfriend, they all decided to go to Tric…a local club owned by Deb Lee. Nathan stood next to the bar with his arms around Haley's waist. Lucas and Brooke were hanging on each other as well as Jake and Peyton. Sophia was busy dancing with a guy…James, Kyle…nobody really knew his name and they were sure neither did Sophia. Then the music slowed down as Chris walked on stage and everyone applauded. He sat with his guitar and started singing…

_Lookin' at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do  
Could protect me from you that night  
Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were, everything, everything to me  
_

_  
I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know  
_

_  
All the doors are closing, I'm trying to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day,  
The day you slipped away  
_

_  
And I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go (oh)  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That theres a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say (yeah)  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know  
_

_  
That since I lost you  
I lost myself (ohhh)  
No I can't fake it  
There's no one else  
_

_  
So I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me (back to me)  
But still I have to say (I have to say)  
I would do it all again (do it all again)  
_

_  
I just want you to know (cuz I've been fighting)  
That I've been fighting to let you go (ohh)  
Some days I make it through (and then there's)  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe (yeah)  
That there's a day you'll come back to me (but still)  
But still I have to say (I have to say)  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

The crowd went wild as he finished the song and he smiled and left the stage. Haley looked away as he looked at her. The pain was still there. He had been hurt beyond repair by her. Nathan kissed Haley in the neck and she giggled as he tickled her.

"You're evil!" she breathed out and he laughed.

"Well they say that everyone has two sides…good and evil. Looks like you bring out the devil in me James." Nathan joked between kisses.

"Well Scott…you bring out the angel in me…" she said as she kissed him back.

"Then we should let the devils and angels play…" he said softly.

"That sounds like a good idea to me…" she laughed as they shared an intimate kiss. Lucas and Brooke smiled at this and Jake danced away with Peyton who gave him a confused look.

"Hun…I really don't need to see my sister kissing a guy…that's just…" he was cut off when Peyton's lips connected with his. On the dance floor Sophia shared a kiss with Chad, Tim got hit by a girl and Chris watched all this with sad eyes. He felt a tug on his arms and saw a beautiful black haired, blue eyes girl standing in front of him. He smiled at her and she returned the favour.

"Hey…I'm Chris." Chris introduced himself and the girl smiled as she took his hand.

"Hey yourself. I'm Kelly…"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey you guys...here is chapter 11...please reply on it...cause chapter 12 is where Kelly's story is revealed...you don't want to miss it! And if you do reply a lot to chapter 12...well lets say chapter 13 is where the biggest drama ever starts! I want at least 10 replies before the next UD...**

Chapter 11

Tensions ran high as Chris' birthday came closer. He had never been one to make a big fuss of it…for in his eyes all that mattered was that he was older. But to his friends that never made any sense. They always held parties for him and he loved it when they made fusses over him. But this year was different. Chris' mother's will had clearly stated that her money would only be paid to Chris on his twentieth birthday…that was two days away. Nobody ever knew about his parents…he was very secretive when it came to them. Not even Haley truly knew who and what they were…all she knew was that his mother was killed by her husband. Chris never told her that his mother was born in a very wealthy family and she had inherited all their money. She had always left most of her money in a trust for him that could only be opened when he was twenty. Chris' father had been fuming when he heard that she would not give him any money…and part of Chris always believed that that was also a reason why his father had killed her. Because she refused to give him her money.

Brooke and Sophia had taken it on themselves that they would plan his party cause they had many contacts. Haley was only to happy to stay out of it…she and Nathan spent every waking hour together and had fallen asleep on his bed many times. They hadn't seen Chris with Kelly so to them there were no problems. But Nathan did see Kelly many times and he had decided that it was time to find out exactly what his father's role in it all was. He knew that if he didn't find out he wouldn't be able to move on with his life. Firstly he opened his wallet and took out all his old photos which he replaced with new ones of him and Lucas and him and Haley. He also made her a romantic dinner that they ate on the veranda looking at the stars above them. Both of them knew they were falling in love.

It was finally the night of Chris' party…Brooke had decided that it was best if they held it the night before his birthday so when midnight came they could all be the first to congratulate him. They invited all their friends and also two of their long time friends…Sarah and Duncan…they used to be in the tight nit group but moved to another school across state. Everyone was already at the party when they arrived. Chris grinned from ear to ear as he saw them enter the room. Haley quickly left Nathan's side and walked with Chris to them.

"Duncan. Sarah…welcome guys!" Haley said happily and Duncan grinned as he hugged her.

"Hales…you look amazing. Chris…hey." He said as he shook Chris' hand. Chris smiled at him.

"Yeah man…wazzup? Long time no see." Chris said as the girls greeted each other and the four friends smiled at each other.

"So hows things going?" Sarah asked as she took Duncan's hand in hers. Suddenly Haley wanted Nathan next to her. She turned around and Nathan saw the need in her eyes as he walked to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey princess…" he breathed as he stood in front of them. He had started calling Haley princess because to him she was one.

"Oh hey guys…I would like you to meet my boyfriend…Nathan Scott. Nate these are my friends Duncan Walters and Sarah Johnson." Haley introduced them. Nathan gave his trademark smirk.

"Hey…nice to meet you." Nathan said cheerfully and everyone smiled as an awkward moment eased in between them. Suddenly Sophia surprised Duncan as she jumped on his back from behind.

"Dunc! You're here!" she yelled as she kissed his cheek and Duncan grinned.

"My my if it isn't my lovely Sophia. I missed you!" he said as he kissed her hand and she let go and hugged her. Brooke came up and hugged Sarah and Peyton and Jake soon followed.

"Well the gang is all here…" Sarah said as they stood next to each other after Lucas and Tim had been introduced to them.

"Plus a few new members…" Chris added jokingly and everyone laughed.

They dispersed in the crowd and went their separate ways. Brooke and Lucas immediately started dancing on the dance floor, Tim hit on girls that didn't want him, Sophia talked with Chris, Duncan and Sarah who watched Haley and Nathan kissing.

"Now when did this happen? Last time we checked you two were still together." Sarah asked Chris who laughed at her.

"When was the last time you checked…three years ago I think…I mean we broke up nearly two years ago Sarah…" Chris said to a shocked Sarah and Duncan.

"What? Why? When?" Duncan asked confused and Sophia laughed.

"It's a long and complicated story…" Sophia said but Sarah shook her head as the information sunk in.

"When is it not with you guys? When we were still with you guys all it ever was, was complicated."

Chris stared at her as she said it. It was true…they always had something to complicate their lives with. He and Haley had never truly had one week together where there wasn't anything bothering them. It was just the way they worked. Chris' parental problems were always between them…partly because Haley never really knew everything of it. The murder. Like the fact that Chris had been the one that had found his mother…

_Chris heard the gun shot from his room and for a moment he just sat still. He wondered what it was for it was certainly not a backfiring car. He heard his dad yell and he ran to his parent's room. When he got there he saw his mother lying on the bed, blood covering her whole body. He ran to her and tried to shake her._

"_Mommy…wake up…wake up…Mommy!" he yelled loudly as he shook her. He heard his father laugh and he gazed behind to him._

"_Daddy help me! Mommy…she won't wake up!" he yelled through his tears but he felt chills through his spine when he heard his father laugh._

"_Leave her Chris! That stupid cheating bitch is dead!" His father laughed and Chris cried out as he turned and saw the gun in his father's hand which was now pointed at him._

Chris shook his head as the memory invaded his thoughts. He didn't want to think about her…he needed not to think about her. He looked to Haley who was dancing with Nathan. As they turned she caught his gaze and held it till she couldn't anymore and she broke her gaze away from him. Chris sighed as he walked over to the bar and ordered a drink before whispering to himself.

"If this is the way you want it…well two can play this game Hales…all I have to do is make that one call…and I'm gone."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The party had been great and everyone had gone home after 5 in the morning so it was safe to say they would be sleeping through most of the day. Chris and Haley had only spent enough time together that was needed to make it look like everything was okay. Nathan, of course, had noticed it from the beginning. He knew that Chris would never accept it…even when Haley told him he had. Nathan saw the way Chris looked at her when he thought no one was watching. The way he'd let his touch linger longer than it had to. Nathan hated it but he wouldn't do anything about it…cause Haley wouldn't want him to.

Nathan looked down at Haley who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He had waited till she fell asleep before he actually stood up from under her and got dressed again. Nathan was used to getting up early after a party. He quickly picked up the note that he had wrote for her and placed it on the bed beside her before he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. He picked up his car keys and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He got in his car and started driving to the one place he had hated going to his entire life…his dad's office.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A while after Nathan left, Haley's eyes stirred and she woke up only to find the note on the bed. She picked it up and quickly read it.

_Hales_

_You know you look beautiful when you are sleeping next to me. I know you're blushing right now. Listen…or read…or whatever…I had to go do something important. It really is important that I have to do it now…as soon as possible. Don't worry…it's nothing illegal or anything. I'm just…going to see my dad. I know, crazy right? But I think it's time I go talk to him…you made me realize how short life actually is…and my dad…well he might not win father of the year….ever….but he is my dad. I might take a while so feel free to go out…I'll see you when I get back, princess._

_Luv_

_Your Natey…(okay you are so the only one who can call me that!)_

Haley smiled as she put down the note and cuddled back into the bed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A whole hour and a half later Nathan was sitting outside his father's office…or rather, one of them. Nathan scoffed when he thought about it. There was no one in the whole state that didn't know who he was. Dan Scott was one of the elite. He owned many…or near most…of the businesses in the state. He was a rich bastard…which made Nathan one to. Dan had the power to do anything and change anyone. But to Nathan he was the devil and it was time to sort everything out. He knew that if he didn't sort out the Kelly thing he would never be able to move on with his life with Haley. He climbed out of the car and made his way into the office.

"Well I'll be damned…it's Nathan Scott! We haven't seen you since forever!" Julia cooed as Nathan entered and he smirked at her. Julia had been his father's assistant for years…and she had loved when Nathan visited simply because he reminded her of her husband who had died years ago.

"Julia…it's been a while." he said politely as he gave her a hug.

"Yes dear it's been to long. How are you?" she asked and he grinned. She was nearly 60 but acted like someone who had just turned 20…or well only when Nathan was around.

"I'm fine Julia…I've been working real hard this year…"

"I know…Carl went to watch your game last week…it was splendid he tells me." she interrupted him and Nathan smiled. Carl was her one and only son. A mommy's boy but he had his reasons.

"Yeah I saw him there…tell him I'm sorry I couldn't greet him. I was just…"

"Oh he knows darling…he said you were to busy with your new girlfriend to pay any attention to anyone else. He said you looked mighty in love with her." she cut him off again and Nathan smiled as he thought of Haley.

"You must bring her around…I would love to meet her!"

"I will Julia don't you worry…Haley will be glad to meet you." he complimented her and she blushed.

"Listen…I need to talk to my dad…is he busy?" Nathan asked warily and he could see Julia pale…for good reason though. Every time he had wanted to talk to his father in the past it had always turned into a huge fight that could clearly be heard through most of the building.

"No…you can go through…good luck." she said softly and he gave her a smile before he knocked on his dad's door and entered.

"Nathan…this is a surprise." Dan said as he set his coffee down and stared at his son standing in front of him.

"Dad…we need to talk." Nathan said shortly and Dan sighed.

"Don't we always…"

"Why did you send Kelly away…I want the truth." Nathan said and Dan stood up.

"Nathan…can't we leave her in the past…"

"No dad we can't! Tell me why the hell would you take away the only person that I ever loved! Why the hell did you break my heart?" Nathan's yelling cut Dan off.

"You want to know? You really want to know why I got her sent away? Then I'll tell you!" Dan said irritated and Nathan gave his father a death glare as he pulled out a yellow file and threw it at his son.

"There is your bloody reason!" Dan yelled back as Nathan stared at the files…he didn't understand.

"Kelly was a psychopath! When I heard you said you loved her I had to check her out…I had to make sure she was good enough for my younger son…and that…that is what I found. She had three restraining orders against her…she had kidnapped her former 'lover'…then I checked her house…do you know what I found? I found pictures of you since you were young. I found some of your clothes…I found an alter for you for goodness sake! She idolized you and she would do anything to get you! Don't you understand son…I was protecting you!" Dan yelled and Nathan felt his legs lose their power.

He held the file to his body as he ran out of the office, ignoring the yells of his father and Julia. He ran to his car and he drove till he got close to the beach. He stopped the car and ran to Mermaid's pool where he sank to the ground with the file in front of him. His eyes scanned over the pages and words hit him.

_Mentally unstable…loose canon…major risk to society…warrants…threatening…kidnappings…escape from mental institute…_

Nathan felt sick as he paged through the file and saw photos of her room. It was even worse than his father had described it…it was horrific. Nathan stared in amazement as he watched a photo fall out. It was taken a week ago…obviously his father had kept tabs on her. He picked it up and stared at it as his stomach turned. It was taken from a photo that was up at her room along with others. But that one was different. It was of him and Haley kissing, but her face was scratched out and next to it was written "Die bitch and whore!" Nathan jumped as he read it and grabbed everything before he ran to his car and drove well over the speed limit to get back to Haley.

He ran into the room, kicking everything in his way and cursing aloud.

"Haley! Haley! Where are you?" he yelled desperately and he felt tears start to burn his eyes.

"Hales!" he yelled louder till his voice couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly he felt tiny hands rub his arm and he turned to find Haley staring back at him.

"Oh thank God your okay!" he said as he embraced her and placed kisses on her forehead.

"Baby what's wrong? Why were you yelling?" she asked worriedly and scared. Nathan relaxed in her arms and he breathed out.

"I'm okay…it was nothing. I was just worried that's all." he said softly and Haley nodded.

Nathan kissed her and placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you Haley…" he said. Suddenly an eerie silence filled the room as Haley let go of him, her eyes going big and her body going rigid.

_Oh God no…_she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_I love you Haley…"_

Haley took a step back as Nathan's words sunk in. He loved her…she loved him. She stared at him with wide-eyes and he wondered what exactly she was thinking. It was obviously not the reaction he was expecting.

"Hales…did you hear me?" Nathan asked carefully and Haley open and closed her eyes…trying to wake up.

"Why?" she asked softly and Nathan stared at her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why did you just say that? You shouldn't have said that…" Nathan stared at her as she answered, her words not making any sense to him.

"What? Why would you say something like that?" he asked and she shook her head as she felt the tears burning her eyes.

"Don't you understand! Don't you realize what you are doing!" she yelled at him and suddenly she couldn't hold the tears as she moved even further away from him.

"Since I heard about this disease I've always been ready to die. I've always said that even if I loved everyone that they would move on. I always, always was ready and able to say goodbye. Now you say you love me…and I know I love you…but do you know how that feels? Now I feel I can't die…I can't leave you. Neither you nor I would be able to live with it! You gave me a reason to live…and I know I won't! Don't you understand Nathan? That's all I need…a reason to live when I know I'm going to die." she cried and she ran out of the room. Nathan tried to follow.

"Haley! Haley come back here! Haley please!" he yelled behind her but it was too late and she was already gone. Nathan sunk down to the ground and held his head in his hands as he felt the tears running down his cheeks. He slammed his head against the wall before he brought his hands back to his face.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley walked into the small yet warm office of Whitey. Whitey glanced at his tearful granddaughter and immediately pulled her to him.

"Oh honey! Tell me what's wrong." He said worriedly and Haley cried into his chest and shook her head, the words unable to come out.

"Is it that darn Scott? Just say the words and I'll kill him with my own two hands!" He said angrily and Haley looked up at the man and smiled at him.

"Yes it's him…but he didn't hurt me granddaddy." She admitted as she furiously wiped her tears away.

"What did he do sweetheart?" Whitey asked in his usual comforting tone and soon Haley was bawling out everything that had happened.

"Oh my dear…he loves you that one does. I see him at practice and he smiles everyday…I've never seen that in him before you. And you, honey, you love him with all your heart. Don't try and argue…a grandfather knows these things." Whitey said after she had finished with the whole story. Haley kissed her grandfather on the cheek and said her goodbye before she made her way to their room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

When Haley arrived at the room Nathan was already gone. She sat on the couch when she felt hands trying to strangle her. Haley fought it as hard as she could and jumped up, throwing the person dressed all in black against the wall. They fought through the room as they both tried to get their hands on each other and soon the whole room was a mess. Haley felt her strength leave her body but still she defended herself…till finally the other person got the upper hand and covered Haley's mouth with a cloth. Haley struggled till the drugs started working and she closed her eyes and fell into a deep uncomfortable sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan entered the room hours later and gasped as he saw the room. Everything was thrown around and messed up. The lamp was broken and two chairs were laying on the ground…a clear sound of a struggle. Nathan threw down his bags and walked through the house cautiously.

"Hello? Hales is that you?" he asked carefully as he heard another set of breathing.

"Oh no dear Nathan…Haley isn't home right now." Nathan stopped dead in his tracks as he heard her unmistakable voice mutter that behind him. He turned around and stared at her.

"Where is she?" he asked determined, anger coursing through his voice.

"Somewhere where you won't be able to find her…" she said and gave a small laugh. Nathan groaned but he wouldn't admit that he was scared…out of his mind.

"Kelly…you better tell me where she is right now!" Nathan bellowed but Kelly only gave a dark smile.

"Or what Nathan? You can't hurt me…I'm the only one who knows where your girlfriend is. And if you don't do what I say she's dead." Kelly said cheerfully and Nathan stepped back.

"Oh my god." Nathan breathed out as he heard her words and Kelly smiled at him darkly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_Or what Nathan? You can't hurt me…I'm the only one who knows where your girlfriend is. And if you don't do what I say she's dead." Kelly said cheerfully and Nathan stepped back._

"_Oh my god." Nathan breathed out as he heard her words and Kelly smiled at him darkly._

"Kelly…stop this…I'm asking you…please just tell me where Haley is…" Nathan begged and Kelly gave a deep laugh which made him shudder. It sounded like a witch's laugh.

"Sorry Nathan but that's not how the world works…" she laughed and Nathan looked at her with pure hatred.

"Please Kelly. Haley…she's sick. I need to be with her…"

"Oh don't try that bull with me Nathan it won't work." Kelly snapped at him and Nathan gave a step back. He sighed as he realized that she would not let Haley go.

"Tell me…what do I have to do for Haley to be safe?" he asked and even before the last words came out he knew whatever it was he would do it. He would die just to have her safe.

"Why the sudden change Nate?" she asked surprised that he said yes and he looked away but didn't answer.

"Don't call me Nate." was all he said but Kelly ignored him and continued.

"You fell in love with her didn't you?" she asked bitterly and still Nathan didn't reply.

"Fine…here is how it is going to work. Tomorrow I will come back to your room…you will make love to me…" Nathan's breath caught in his throat. He didn't want to do it…he didn't want to cheat on Haley but if he didn't she would die.

"What's wrong lover boy? Cat got your tongue?" Kelly joked with an evil grin and Nathan looked up at her with a stern face.

"Continue." was all he said.

"But you see…Haley will be watching us. There will be a web cam in your room and she will be watching from the screen I set up…"

"Now you've gone to far Kelly! Just leave Haley out of this! She doesn't need to see that! It's enough that I'll be cheating on her…don't make her have to see it! Just…let her go!" Nathan pleaded. He didn't want Haley to see it…she would hate him if he ever did that to her.

"Well where is the fun in that? No, no Nate…Haley is going to watch. Then afterwards I'll let her go." Kelly laughed and Nathan stared at her.

"Is that all I have to do? Then you'll leave us alone?" he asked hopefully but his hope fell as she shook her head and laughed at him.

"You know Nate…this isn't like you…you never cared so much about anyone except me. But…to answer your question…no it is not. You know as well as I do that she won't be able to forgive you once you did that…so then…to seal the deal…you will dump her and leave with me." Kelly said confidently and Nathan stared at her wide-eyed and helpless.

"Kelly really she's sick…please don't make me do this to her." Nathan said as tears started to well up but he held his ground.

"This is how it goes. Either you do it…or I kill her. Trust me Nathan I will do it without blinking an eye. So it's your call. Should I go get ready for tomorrow or just go and kill her?" Kelly said as she headed to the door.

"I'll…I'll do it. But you have to let Haley go…and I have to talk to her…so I'm sure she's okay." Nathan said as he felt his hands shake and Kelly gave him a once over.

"You drive a hard bargain Scott…but yeah…I'll call her right now." she said before pulling out her phone and calling the number. When her partner answered she whispered something to him, always keeping her eyes on Nathan, before she handed him the phone.

"Make it quick!" she ordered as he took the phone and stepped away from her.

"Princess?" he asked as he heard her crying on the other side. He had given her that nickname so she would know it was him.

"Natey…" she whispered and he sighed…it was her…she was the only one who called him that.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really…I don't know if I'll have an attack." Nathan froze as she said it.

"What? Okay…you need to breath. I love you Hales…just remember that." he said forcefully and with as much love as he could.

"I love you to Nate…please…" he was cut off when Kelly grabbed the phone and hung up.

"Say it…say you'll make love to me…say it with meaning." Kelly ordered and Nathan glanced at her.

"Kelly…I'll make love to you…" he tried with meaning and Kelly grinned as she finally did hang up…unknown to Nathan, Haley had just heard him say that except she hadn't heard Kelly say the words before that…all she had heard…was Nathan.

"Well…see you tomorrow lover. Oh and don't bother calling the cops…cause if you do…your little princess is dead." Kelly laughed at her own statement and Nathan gave her a nod showing that he understood.

"You know Nathan…you'll thank me once this is over…she just wanted you for the money…I'm your true love…" Nathan balled up his fists and grabbed onto the couch in front of him.

"Leave now…" he said but his voice broke as he said it and he closed his eyes.

"Okay…Natey…" she said as she walked out of the room, laughing. When she closed the door Nathan threw the lamp at it and his body jerked as it hit the wall. She had called him Natey…she had been spying on him. She was going to hurt Haley. Nathan fell to the ground as he thought about everything. He knew that he had to do it…sleep with Kelly…to save Haley. But he knew that she would never forgive him…never in her life. Haley had made that clear to him…she hated betrayals. He knew…in saving her life…he was ending their future.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dan groaned as he heard loud knocking on his door. It was nearly midnight and he was highly irritated since Nathan had left his office. He cursed as he opened the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was. Nathan was standing in front of him, crying.

"Dad…I need…I need your help…she's…she's got Haley. She has my Haley…" he cried and fell down to the ground. Dan jumped and caught his son before his body hit the ground and he stood wide-eyed, holding his youngest son in his arms, hearing him cry for a girl. It was then that Dan Scott knew that Haley was the love of Nathan's life.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow guys…the response on that last chapter was AMAZING! I absolutely loved it! If I had more time I would have written a personal reply to every last one of you…but I have no time at all…and I just came to post this because I got such a great reply! So…you guys, or most of you, think that Chris is the partner…well in this chapter you will find out who is…be it Chris or not…also this chapter handles about what Haley is doing and thinking…so no real Naley in this chapter…but look for a Haley and Kelly confrontation. Then the next chapter is again Nathan and what he does…so yeah…I hope you enjoy. I've been writing this for ages and I'm hoping this will be good.Enjoy this guys and leave me a reply! I'm off for the last week of my, oh so short holiday!**

**P.S. …in this chapter there are some "bad" words…be warned if you take offence to it.**

Chapter 15

Haley cried as she tried to move the restraints holding her legs against each other and the thing she was tied to. She had spent the last hour trying her hands but it was no use…she was tied to the stupid thing she was on. She didn't remember a lot of what had happened…but she did remember the phone call and what Nathan had said. She couldn't think he would do that to her…had the girl forced him? Or had he gone back to his past ways? Haley was confused and what was more she was trying not to get to stressed so she wouldn't have an attack. She knew that the girl was going to kill her…she had heard her say it countless times. So she knew that if she was going to die she had to remember her life.

Her thoughts suddenly skipped to Jake…nobody ever knew that he called her every night just to make sure she was okay. When she had lost her virginity to Chris she had even stopped kissing him to answer the phone…just because she knew if she didn't he would worry. She wondered if he would call that night…and if he did if he would find it suspicious if she didn't answer or wasn't at home. Everyone always thought that Jake resented her and her mother for having married into his family after his mom left. But it was totally the opposite. Jake loved her like a sister even before she became one. He was always there for her when she needed him and vice versa. Everyone always heard him call her James but in the privacy of their late night conversations, when they used to lay next to each other, he had called her Cinderella…because in his eyes she was his sisterly princess. She and Jake never saw each other as stepsiblings but rather just plain siblings.

Then she thought of Peyton and how caring that girl was. She thought back to the times where she had cried on her shoulder in the days that she missed her father most. Peyton had been the one she went to for advice concerning anything…except her disease. She hadn't wanted to tell her friends…for they were the ones that would hurt the most. Peyton was also always the one that saw through her facade…always the one knowing what Haley thought about. She knew she would miss her when she was gone…she always left her drawings on her desk each morning that she came to school. Her favourite…which she kept in the drawer next to her bed…was a sketch of Haley and her friends sitting on the ground. It was so life-like, with everyone sitting as they used to sit, Haley in between Chris' legs, Peyton in between Jake's. But in the picture Haley looked away…she was looking to the side where Peyton had made Haley's father, who looked misty, that held his hand out to his daughter. It was sweet and Haley loved it cause it showed her that her father was always there.

Thinking of the twins made her want to burst out into fits of laughter. Sophia and Brooke had walked up to her in junior high, hooked their arms around hers and introduced themselves. They'd been best friends ever since. When Haley was younger she used to hide out at their place and they didn't mind…they never did. They were always there for her when she needed help…even if it was just to go shopping. And Haley had loved to hang out with their brothers as well. Logan Davis was 25 but acted like he was 10 years old. Max Davis was 23 and was the most mature one in the group…so mature he had already gotten married and lastly was Sam Davis…he was just 16 but he looked and acted like an 18 year old. He also had a huge crush on Haley.

Tim and Lucas came to her next…and she knew that if Lucas had gone to her school they would have been best of friends. They knew each other on a level no one understood. She liked him…Tim…well with Tim she could only laugh. He was hysterical even when he didn't want to be.

Haley thought of Andy and Whitey…her family. She knew that in her whole family at that moment they meant the most to her. They were the only ones who knew her secret and she had made them promise never to tell a soul. They had kept it. She would miss them when she was gone.

Haley thought of Chris and immediately her eyes started to tear up. It was never supposed to be like that…she wasn't supposed to hurt him like that. Haley knew that he still loved her. Though she had denied it when Nathan brought it up she knew in her heart he did. Then there was Nathan and suddenly Haley didn't know if she had to smile or cry. She had admitted to him she loved him…thus…making him her bigger reason. But she wasn't sure she wanted it…not after what she had just heard…not after she had heard him saying he would sleep with the girl. She didn't know what to think anymore…if he was telling the truth…if he was really going to sleep with her…then that would be it. They would be done…no matter what his reason was. She wasn't going to stay with a cheater. Haley knew that even if he had a good reason for doing it…she had to little time in her life to have to keep wondering if he so easily could cheat again.

Suddenly the door burst open and she heard the girl laughing as she stepped into the light. Her helper stayed in the shadows but looked at Haley with shame in his eyes.

"Well well…after tomorrow you'll be let go…to your pathetic little life. Just know…that Nathan…he might have told you he loves you but he lied. He loves me…always have and always will. Tomorrow we will be together again and he will forget all about you. Thanks for standing in for me though…" Kelly laughed as she sat in front of Haley. Haley felt the tears stream down her face.

"Awh…does the girl want to say something…" she ripped the masking tape off Haley's mouth who screamed in agony.

"You are a selfish bitch! Nathan would never do that to me!" Haley cried out and Kelly didn't even look fazed even a little at what she said.

"Don't worry…you can see first hand how he does it…it will be something you will never forget!" Kelly laughed.

"Why won't you just leave us alone?" Haley yelled through her tears and Kelly leaned forward.

"Look…the little girl cries. Don't worry hunny…in a day everything will be done and you can just leave Nathan and me alone. If you don't…well then I'm sorry for you bitch but I'll kill you with my own to hands!"

Haley grinned…she was going to die anyways.

"No…I don't care if you kill me!"

"Hmm…you've got guts kid…then I'll just kill Nathan…" Haley shook her head at this and laughed at Kelly.

"You wouldn't…you love him to much to do it." Haley stated and Kelly grimaced.

"Then you fucken bitch…someone is going to die…take your pick. Chris the ex you still love or Jake your ever loving brother…or even better…Jenny your baby sister." Kelly laughed as Haley's eyes grew wild and she saw the tears slide down the girls face.

"Okay…I'll…I'll leave you alone. Just don't hurt them. Just leave them alone." Haley begged and Kelly smirked.

"Fine…that's what I want to hear…but hear this now…if you ever try and screw us up…I will kill them all!" she yelled and tied the masking tape back onto Haley's mouth. She stood up and switched on the computer that stood in front of Haley.

"The show starts in a while…hope you enjoy it…but till further notice…here is a little surprise for you." she said and walked out.

Haley watched in horror as the screen filled with a video of Kelly and Chris making out. Haley tried to turn her head away but she found she couldn't. So she closed her eyes instead. Haley let her tears flow as she heard Chris' voice shout out her, Haley's name…it was to much to bare for her. Suddenly the computer switched off and Haley opened her eyes only to find them connecting with a pare of innocent eyes. Haley gasped as she realized who it was.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this…really I am…" Tim said and Haley could hear in his voice how deeply sorry he really was. She nodded at him and he smiled at her. He turned and walked out but just before he closed the door he gave her one last look.

'This wasn't how it was suppose to be Haley…I never meant for either one of you to get hurt…but you must know that I didn't decide to do this out of own free will…I have to do this. I will try my best to keep you safe and one day…one day I hope you'll be able to forgive me." Tim said and closed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is all about Nathan…so no real Naley…but there is a connection with Andy and Dan that will come out. Then there is John Holden that is introduced…but he's only in the story till chapter 18 or 19…so yeah. Spoiler for you guys…you seriously don't want to miss the next few chapters…they are going to be pure drama! Oh and the whole Tim thing…it's only going to be explained half in the next chapter but if you want to know the whole truth behind why is helping her then just tell me… So enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Nathan opened his eyes only to find that he had been sleeping on the couch of his dad's office, Dan still busy talking on the phone to one of his many contacts. Nathan closed his eyes as the previous day's events sunk in. He knew it must be morning already.

"No John…I need this done now! That girl is important to me….I need her safe!" Nathan heard his father yell into the phone and he knew that he had been on the phone since the moment Nathan had fallen asleep.

"This is not negotiable! You will help me save that girl or else it will be the last thing you ever do for SWAT…do I make myself clear?" he continued and then hung up and took his head in his hands.

"Dad…" Nathan said softly and Dan looked up at him.

"Nathan…are you okay son?" Dan asked seriously and Nathan gave him a reassuring nod.

"Yeah…but I won't be fine till I have Haley back in my arms again." He said and his father nodded.

"Yes I understand…I would feel the same if it was your mother."

"I'm doing it Dad…I need to do this to save Hales….to save my princess." Nathan said softly but Dan shook his head.

"No son…there is no way you are doing that. You don't know that she'll let Haley go even after you do that. I'm not letting you do that." Dan said forcefully and Nathan sighed and knew his dad would get his way…there was no use fighting it.

"Then what do we do…we have to help her…"

"We will…I've spent the last two hours on the phone with John Holden from SWAT…he is going to help us with saving Haley. But we have to do what he says…so I need you to promise me that you won't pull any jackass stunts." Dan said and Nathan swallowed.

"Okay…I promise." Nathan said though he didn't know if he really meant it.

"John will be waiting for us at your room in exactly two hours…so the two of us are going to get dressed and then we'll fly down with the jet." Dan said and stood up and Nathan carelessly followed. If Haley died he knew he would to…she meant the world to him…and for a fleeting moment her disease was the last thing on his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Two hours later the three men stood in Nathan's room, reviewing all the damage that was inside. John sighed as Nathan left the room and went to sit in Haley's room. He sat on her bed and stared at a photo of him and her together on her bed stand. He felt the tears start to burn his eyes but he willed them away. Then he stood up again and made his way back to the other two.

"Nathan…are you listening to me?" Dan asked and it brought Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Yes father."

"Nathan I need you to tell me anything more that you think I ought to know. Anything that could influence this case." John said and Nathan's body went rigid. He couldn't tell him about the disease could he? He had promised that he never would but this was her life! He motioned John for a private talk but Dan shook his head.

"No son…whatever you need to say you say in front of me."

Nathan sighed. Haley was going to hate him but it had to be done.

"Haley has Pericarditis…it's a disease that causes her to have attacks and she can't breath…leading to unconsciousness if she doesn't get the injection she needs. From there…uhm…brain…brain damage and then…she…she'll die if she doesn't get the injection. But there is now way to know when it happens." Nathan breathed out and the two older men stared at the boy, shocked at what he had to say.

"We need to get in touch with her doctor." Dan said a while later.

"Uhm…yeah…it's Andy Hargrove…he's also her godfather." Nathan said which shocked Dan as he repeated the name over in his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Andy rushed into the room when but stopped dead in his tracks when he was Dan.

"Goodness me…if it isn't Satan. Well well…it's been forever." Andy said and Nathan glanced between the two men that obviously knew each other.

"Hargrove…you look…old." Dan smirked and Andy laughed.

"Same old Scott…"

"Wait…you know each other?" John asked and Andy shook his head.

"You could say that…we went to high school together." Dan said and Andy laughed.

"You made our lives hell…caused Keith to leave basketball…" Andy said accusingly and Dan laughed till they were both caught of guard by a small voice.

"We don't need this shit…Haley's in trouble so you two need to get your asses out of the past and help save her!" Nathan yelled and Andy turned to him.

"What…where is Haley? And who the hell are you?" Andy yelled at him and Nathan sank deeper into the couch as he thought about Haley.

"Hargrove…this is Nathan Scott…your goddaughter's boyfriend and by the looks of it your enemy's son…and we need your help…Haley has been kidnapped." John said and Andy's eyes grew wide.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Are we all clear what the plan is?" John asked a while later and everyone nodded in response.

"Good…so we all know what to do. I suggest you all relax before tonight…especially you Nathan…you play the biggest role in this." Nathan carelessly nodded as he sat with his head in his hands and John took this as his sign to go.

"I'll see you tonight son…" Dan said as he to left and Andy followed. Outside of the building Dan turned to Andy.

"Nathan's a good kid and by the looks of it so is Haley. He really loves her…and nothing is going to screw this up for him." Andy just looked at him.

"Oh…and you should know…Keith didn't leave basketball because of me. He left because you couldn't play with him." Dan said just before he climbed into his car and drove off, leaving a very heartbroken Nathan and Andy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The time had finally come and Nathan was nervous because he knew he couldn't screw it up…he was playing with Haley's life. Nathan sat on his bed and stared at the black object in his hand. He slid his finger across it and felt the cold metal on his skin. Nathan cocked the gun and stared at his trembling hands. Nathan knew the rules…no pulling a jackass stunt…but this was his Haley...and he would do anything for her. Nathan's grandfather, Royal Scott, had left him his gun when he died. No one knew about it and Nathan had always kept it locked in the hidden safe in his room at his house. When they had stopped to get dressed on their way back he had taken it out of the safe and tucked it into his pants.

He watched as the clock ticked away the seconds and finally he heard the knock on the door he had been waiting for all night. Nathan stood up, tucking the gun away safely, and made his way to the front door. Opening it he found a grinning Kelly standing in front of him. He showed her in and closed the door behind her.

"So shall we get to it?" she asked and came closer to him but he shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"No…I want to speak to Haley…and I want to talk to her on my own house phone." Nathan ordered and Kelly smiled at him.

"You've got guts Nate…to ask me such a thing…but what do I get in return?" Kelly asked mischievously.

"I'll never talk to her again." Nathan said and sighed and Kelly laughed as she dialed the number into his phone. She handed it over to him and smiled.

"Make it quick…I'll be waiting in the bathroom…and don't make any other calls cause I'll hear you." She said and walked away.

"Princess…you okay?" Nathan asked and he heard a faint sigh.

"Yes Nathan…I'm fine." Haley said curtly and Nathan felt his heart break.

"Haley…you know I'm not doing this to hurt you…I'm not doing anything against you…I'm helping you. Please Haley…believe me…I love you." Nathan said and he heard a chocking sound coming from the other side of the line.

"Nathan. Why did this have to happen to us?" she cried and Nathan's heart sank.

"I don't know baby…but I promise you…I WILL save you Haley…even if I have to go to hell and back to save you I will." He said forcefully and Haley faked a chuckle.

"Even if you have to cheat on me?" she asked and it was clear to both parties that Nathan was taken by surprise.

"Haley…this…it's not going to happen. This is just part of my plan. I'm not going to sleep with her." He whispered into the phone and he heard her sigh.

"How do I know that Nathan?" she asked and it was his turn to sigh.

"Because I love waking up and seeing you sleeping next to me. I love it when you sing in the shower when you think no one is listening. Cause I think of you from the moment I wake up till I go to bed and then I dream of you. You are my life Haley…you are my princess Haley James. Don't you dare forget that. I will love you forever. Always and forever." He said and suddenly the phone was jerked out of his hand and thrown to the floor, breaking on contact.

"Oops…well my bad…hate to break up the whole I love you thing but this is the end of that conversation…now it's time." Kelly said as she stepped on the phone, reassuring it was broken beyond repair.

"Just give me a minute…I have to go to the bathroom…" Nathan said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Fine lover…just don't take your time…you don't want to see me unhappy." She said and walked into the bedroom. Nathan closed the door behind him and pulled out his cell phone from under a few planks. He quickly read the message on it.

_Tracked it…know where she is…stay put till we can get her safe. Will be there in a few. No stunts. Leave phone…no more messages after this._

He checked the time it was sent and saw it had been a few minutes already and he sighed as he placed it back where he hid it. He took out his gun as he walked out of the room and into the bedroom where Kelly was lying on the bed.

"It's time lover…" she breathed as she patted the bed next to her and pointed to the web cam across from them from where Haley was watching.

"Yes it is…" he said and turned to the camera.

"Always and forever." He mouthed to Haley who watched in horror. Suddenly men burst into the room and Haley watched grateful as Dan and Andy walked in. Andy immediately was at her side but she pushed him away as she looked at the screen.

"Oh my god." She yelled as everyone's attention turned to the screen. Dan's face fell as he saw what was happening and Haley's heart stopped.

"Oh god son…" Dan said before he ran out to the car, closely followed by SWAT and Haley and Andy…all heading to one place.

For the screen had shown Nathan standing next to Kelly, pointing the gun at her head and yelling at her.

**A/N: Okay guys…small spoiler questions for up coming chapters…. **

**What was the whole phone call Chris was talking about?**

**What will Nathan do when he finds out about Tim?**

**What will happen to Haley?**

**(And here is a big one for the next plot in the story…lol…okay actually the next two plots.)**

**What will Haley decide to do?**

**(And this is one hell of a biggie…)**

**Who dies and how? (I'm dead serious…someone is going to die…but it's not Kelly or Dan or Andy or Whitey…)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Reply loads okay? Oh and guys…it's NOT KELLY THAT DIES, NOR DAN OR ANY OF THE OLDER PEOPLE!**

Chapter 18

"_Oh my god." She yelled as everyone's attention turned to the screen. Dan's face fell as he saw what was happening and Haley's heart stopped._

"_Oh god son…" Dan said before he ran out to the car, closely followed by SWAT and Haley and Andy…all heading to one place._

_For the screen had shown Nathan standing next to Kelly, pointing the gun at her head and yelling at her._

"Nathan…what…what are you doing babe?" Kelly asked nervously and Nathan pushed the gun closer to her.

"Don't you dare call me babe again! Or lover, Nate, Natey or anything else for that matter! I'm not your playmate Kelly! And I don't love you! I love Haley and I swear if you hurt her I will kill you right here and right now!" Nathan yelled out in pure anger and Kelly sat away from him.

"Nathan…think about what you are doing…" Kelly started but Nathan just shook his head.

"What is there to think about Kelly? If anything happened to Haley then my life is over anyway…so why not take you with me huh? I mean justice and all." Nathan said though he silently wondered if he could really do it.

"How will you find her now? I won't be able to tell you where she is…" Kelly said but she stopped when Nathan laughed.

"God do you think I'm that stupid? I tracked the bloody call Kelly! SWAT is all over wherever you have her right now!" Nathan yelled and he knew he was on the edge.

"Tim won't let them…" she stopped as she realized what she had said and Nathan looked at her wide-eyed.

"What the hell does Tim have to do with this?" Nathan yelled out in anger.

"He…he was helping me." Kelly said softly and Nathan took a deep breath.

"You're telling me my best friend knew about all this? You're telling me he helped you ruin my life!" he exploded and then suddenly he laughed.

"Do you take me for a fool Kelly? Did you really think I was dumb enough to believe that you wouldn't blackmail one of my friends to help you? And I knew it would be Tim because Lucas would never help you…and he has never done a bad thing in his life…while you knew what Tim did in school…and you knew he would do anything just to keep that a secret. I knew you would use him…but I knew you didn't know that. So you wanna know why I'm so confident that she will be okay and safe? Cause I got Tim to leave open the door…all I did was phone him and tell him that I've been thinking that Haley is my true love. I knew he would leave open the door. You really under estimated me Kelly…" Nathan laughed and Kelly stared at him.

"You sick jerk!" she yelled and Nathan stared at her.

"You're calling me sick? You that planned to kill the girl I love? Oh that makes you even more sick!" Nathan yelled out and pointed the gun more to her head.

"You know what Nathan…you to deserve each other! Let the whores sleep together!" Kelly said sarcastically and Nathan slapped her over the face.

"Don't you ever…and I mean ever…talk about Haley like that! Do you hear me! I will hunt you down and kill you. I swear I will. I don't even know why I don't you kill right now!" Nathan said, anger fuming in each and every word he said. He pointed the gun closer to her and cocked the gun.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dan ran in, SWAT closely behind.

"Son! Put the gun down!" Dan yelled out to Nathan who looked up at his father.

"Where…where is Haley?" Nathan asked as his voice broke.

"I'm here Natey…I'm here." Haley said as she walked closer to him and he gave the gun to John before walking to Haley and enveloping her in his embrace. He cried into her hair and she felt her own tears fall down onto his chest.

"Oh god princess! I thought I lost you! I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you!" Nathan whispered into her ear and she kissed him.

"I know…I know. I love you…I love you." She said over and over again and soon that was all they kept saying. They sat next to each other as the police escorted Kelly out who yelled out that this wasn't the end.

Nathan and Haley were holding each other when she started going rigid in his arms. Nathan held her as she gave him a smile and closed her eyes.

"Andy! Help me!" Nathan yelled as he laid her down and Andy ran over to them and injected her with a spare he always kept. Haley just kept lying there, not doing anything.

"What's going on? Why isn't she responding?" Nathan yelled at Andy who started checking her.

"Dan…call an ambulance right now!" Andy yelled as he checked her even more and Nathan looked up at him in horror.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Nathan yelled and Andy sighed.

"Her body's not responding to the injection…it seems it has built up some defenders against the chemicals…and they aren't working anymore…Haley is going to need that operation soon…and by the looks of it…if she doesn't get it in the next few days…she'll…she'll…" but Andy couldn't finish the sentence but Nathan knew what he was gong to say. He stared down at her as his tears slipped down and he felt his world stop as the words repeated over and over in his head.

_If she didn't get the operation in a few days she would die._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nathan paced in the waiting room of the hospital, having spent the last hour there. He thought back to what had happened a half an hour earlier.

_Nathan walked into Haley's room and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her lying on the bed, looking so tiny and helpless. He sat next to her and immediately took her hand in his. Haley gave him a weak smile. She had woken up after a stronger injection had been brought to her._

"_Hey princess…you scared me big time." Nathan said only half-joking. _

"_Hey you to…sorry about that." Haley said softly and Nathan felt the tears sting his eyes._

"_We both knew this day would come Nate…" Haley said but he shook his head._

"_I'm not ready to say goodbye…I need you to have this operation Haley. I love you to much to lose you now. Please Haley." Nathan begged and Haley sighed._

"_Nathan…"_

"_Don't Hales. You told me once that you needed a bigger reason…I am that reason Haley and you know it! I love you and you love me. And I can't lose you now that I only found you. You're the girl for me Haley James…you're the girl that I can see myself marrying one day." Nathan said and Haley teared up._

"_Okay."_

"_What?"_

"_Okay…I'll have the operation…I love you to Nathan…I can see myself marrying you to." Haley said and Nathan jumped up and kissed her softly._

Nathan smiled…since then she had gone in for the operation while he waited outside in the waiting room. Suddenly Brooke, Sophia, Jake, Peyton, Lucas, Tim and Chris ran in. Nathan gave them a small smile before he gave a look in Tim's direction.

"Is anyone going to tell us what the hell is going on and why the hell is my sister in the bloody hospital?" Jake yelled and Peyton tried to calm him but he would have none of it.

"Jake man…I think you should all just wait for Mr. Hargrove to explain it to you…" Nathan said and Jake fumed as he walked off with Peyton to find Andy. Nathan walked over to Lucas who was holding Brooke.

"Hey bro…uhm…yeah…I think you should speak to Dad…he'll tell you all you need to know." Nathan said and Lucas and Brooke walked off to find Dan. Sophia and Chris traveled into the hallway, leaving Nathan and Tim, glaring at each other.

"I know you helped her Tim…" Nathan said and Tim looked up at him with horror.

"You…you do?" he asked and Nathan nodded.

"I talked to Haley and she agrees that we'll leave you out of it…I know you have your reasons for doing it. (In school Tim once drank to much and climbed behind the wheel…he was in a hit and run and the girl he hit died…Tim only ever told Nathan and Kelly…and they promised they would never tell…) But I think you should go speak to your mom and take a while off this friendship…when you come back then we'll talk." Nathan said and walked away, leaving Tim to walk away from all of them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later they were all standing in the waiting room having just heard the whole story from Andy. Jake had clutched on to Peyton through the whole thing and soon after had stormed off to go think. Peyton, Brooke and Sophia had started crying as they thought about all the times they had wanted to yell at her for doing the things she did…but it all made sense to them…and it hurt to think that they're friend had to go through it all alone. Lucas didn't know what to say. He just held on to Brooke as she cried and gave sympathetic glances in his brother's direction. Nathan was quiet…unnaturally quiet. He had been staring at the same place since the start of the story. Lucas was worried about Nathan…very worried. His brother was never really great in pressure situations and this was taking it to the limit. Chris stood silently next to Andy. No one knew what he was thinking or feeling but it was sure to say that he was hurting. It was a horrible sight to see…these different groups of people that were brought together by a single girl.

It was as if it was fate that on precisely the same moment, Chris, Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Sophia all thought back to precisely the same moment. It was on their last day of high school and they had all encouraged Haley to sing for them.

_Haley smiled as she sat in front of the crowd with her guitar and smiled at her friends._

"_Hey guys…so you really want to hear little old me sing you a song? Okay…so this is a song I wrote…it's the only one I remember right now…so enjoy." Haley said and laughed at her friends before opening her mouth and having the most beautiful music they had ever heard come from her._

_Conversations with my 13-year-old self_

_Conversations with my 13-year-old self_

_You're angry, I know this_

_The world couldn't care less_

_You're lonely, I feel this_

_And you wish you were the best_

_No teachers or guidance_

_You always walk alone_

_You're crying at night when nobody else is home_

_Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling_

_I promise you that it won't always feel this bad_

_There are so many things I want to say to you_

_You're the girl I used to be_

_You little heartbroken 13-year-old me_

_You're laughing, but you're hiding_

_God I know that trick too well_

_You forget, that I've been you_

_And now I'm just the shell_

_I promise, I love you_

_Everything will work out fine_

_Don't try to grow up yet, oh just give it some time_

_The pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmare_

_But you can wake up anytime_

_Don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you_

_You're the girl I used to be_

_The pissed off complicated 13 year old me_

_Conversations with my 13-year-old self_

_Conversations with my 13-year-old self_

_Until we meet again, oh I wish you well_

_Oh I wish you well, little girl until we meet again_

_Oh I wish you well, little girl_

_I wish you well until we meet again_

_My little 13 year old me_

_Everyone applauded and Haley smiled as she finished. _

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was a while later that the doctor finally came to tell them how the operation went. They all stood around the doctor as he waited to tell them.

"Miss James is quite a fighter Andy…during the surgery there was a moment where it would have been easy to have lost her. But her will to live was remarkably strong and she pulled through. She's fine and the operation was a success…we're just waiting for her to wake up so we can do the last tests." The doctor said and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you doctor…when can we see her?" Jake asked immediately and the doctor smiled.

"You can see her now…but if you'd rather wait until she's awake I would suggest waiting for another hour or so…" he said before walking off.

Jake looked in Nathan and Chris' direction to see who should go first but it was Nathan who spoke first.

"I think you and Andy should go first…after all your family." Jake and Andy nodded and made their way to the room. Lucas watched as Nathan waited till they were gone, stood up and walked away. Lucas stood up and followed him outside.

Nathan was standing in the small garden outside of the hospital when Lucas walked closer to him. He stood next to him and Nathan just stared off, only slightly smiling at him.

"You know…I woke up the other day after the party and I realized that I want to get married one day. I never used to think that Lucas…you know that. I hated the thought of it…being tied down to one girl for the rest of your life. But suddenly that's all I can think about…getting married one day. And when Kelly told me she would kill her I just…I got scared…I was terrified of losing her Lucas! I couldn't lose the girl I love." Nathan said and turned towards his brother with tears in his eyes.

"It's called love man…you're in love with Haley…so deeply in love with her that you think of marriage and that's okay Nate…it's not the end of the world." Lucas said but Nathan shrugged.

"No Lucas…it isn't the end of the world…but it's scary…and I don't like scary." Nathan admitted and Lucas sighed.

"You know…I remember when you were 5…you hated thunderstorms…you used to run to my room whenever there was one. I loved it…it was great being protective of you. Then you turned 13 and suddenly you loved it. You would sit in the rain and watch the thunder every single time. Don't you see Nate…you change…you always have. What's scary today isn't scary tomorrow… and your you Nate…so…you falling in love with Haley…that isn't as scary as you think…you know what's freaking you out? The fact that you don't want to turn out like dad…but you won't cause your not him…and Haley wouldn't let you be…" Lucas said and walked away from him, leaving Nathan to his own thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is just a short chapter…but it's an in between chapter…just because I want it for the next story line…yes guys…for those of you who have missed a few hints…some one dies…not one of the older people but you won't know who until it happens…cause I'm going to keep you guessing! **

Chapter 20

When Nathan entered the hospital waiting room again after about two hours he found Brooke asleep on Lucas's lap. Peyton and Jake had gone to the cafeteria while Sophia was talking on her phone outside on the veranda. Chris just sat there, staring at something on his phone. Nathan walked to Haley's room and frowned before walking in. Haley watched him and smiled as he sat next to her and took her hand in his.

"I thought you'd never come…" Haley said and Nathan smiled as he looked from her down to the bed. Haley felt nervous at the sight of it.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I took so long. I just wanted everyone to be able to see you first…so I can see you longest." Nathan looked up at her and smirked. Haley wanted to laugh but she didn't so she just smiled.

"And here I was thinking you forgot about me…" she joked and Nathan laughed.

"Me? Forget about you? Never ever in eternity." He said and Haley smiled at him.

"So what happened to Kelly?" she asked and immediately she could see Nathan tense up but he stayed silent.

"Natey?"

"She's in jail…but my dad arranged it so that we don't have to testify or nothing…" he said and she sighed as she looked up and then back at him.

"I love you Nathan Scott…" Haley said and Nathan leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"I love you to Haley James…" Nathan said into her lips and kissed her again. Haley laughed and Nathan kissed her till they heard a cough behind them.

"Hmm…excuse me…" Nathan groaned as he heard the familiar voice and Haley smiled.

"It's okay…just give me a few minutes with him…please Nate…" she whispered and Nathan smirked as he gave her one last kiss before walking out of the room, giving one last look at Haley.

"I won't stay long…don't worry." Chris said as he stood in the far corner of the room and Haley's smile dropped as she heard the tone of his voice.

"Chris…what's wrong? There is something you're not telling me…" she said and Chris looked away.

"First off I'm really happy that you are okay. Really I am…and I hate seeing you like this. But you need to know something…When you first started dating Nathan I thought that maybe…just maybe…you would realize you had made a mistake. But it soon became clear that you wouldn't and…and dammit Haley I can't take it anymore! You know I love you with all me heart and I can't bear to be without you! Someone offered me a job…it's in Boston…and I took it. I've been wondering what to do about it for a long time but I know that you won't be coming back to me soon…so I made my decision…I'm leaving next week…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few days later Haley was out of the hospital and back with Nathan who carried her on his hands. Everyone was glad to see her safe and they visited her regularly till Haley would shoo them out. Nathan just watched from the sidelines, content with just having her with him. But in Haley's heart there was a small tare…for she knew that she was the reason Chris was leaving and it was killing her. But she kept it to herself because she didn't want to cause any more trouble.

Finally it was time for Chris to leave and Haley felt the tears slip down her cheek as she stood outside of his room. Nathan, Lucas and Jake had basketball so they all said goodbye earlier. Sophia, Brooke and Peyton also said goodbye earlier and now it was just Haley with him…alone. They hadn't been alone in a room since he had told her he was going to leave. Haley closed her eyes and breathed out as she opened her eyes and the door.

Chris watched as she stepped in and they both gave each other a nervous smile. He noticed she was crying and soon Haley couldn't stop the tears as she saw all the boxes in his room. Chris walked closer and pulled her into his embrace.

"Shh… my dear dear Haley James…please don't cry." Chris said as he stroked her hair and Haley tried to choke down the tears.

"I don't want you to go…don't leave me…" she cried and Chris grinned as he kissed her hair.

"I'm not leaving you Hales. But you know this is what I need to do… and I'm not leaving you…Nathan is still here for you." He said and Haley smiled as they pulled away.

"No more tears okay?"

"No more tears." Haley agreed as she wiped away her tears.

Chris smiled sadly at her as she turned around and helped him to pack the last of his stuff. He watched as she tried her best not to fall apart but he saw from the way she acted that she was very uncomfortable… and he didn't know if he could ever again give her the comfort she needed. She gave him a small smile over her shoulder and immediately Chris knew that he wouldn't be able to fill that void she had in her heart…not like Nathan could.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stood with her arms around her body outside of the dorm. With a small smile she waved as Chris' car drove away and she didn't stop till he was out of sight. As soon as she left her body was taken over by sobs and she sat down on the floor and cried for even if she didn't want to be Chris' girlfriend…he was still her best friend…and now – now he was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chris sighed as his car was out of sight and he relaxed into the seat of the car. Never in his life had he felt like he did at that moment. It felt to him like he had died…which in a way it did…for as soon as he was gone – part of his heart died with the relationship he had with Haley. He drove for hours till he finally came to a stop and put his head in his hands, and cried.

It was only a short while later that he sat in a café…busy writing what looked like a letter…but soon it was clear that it wasn't any type of letter. Chris pressed his hands in his pockets and frowned as he heard a crackling sound. He sat up and took out a piece of paper, opening it to reveal a small hand written note.

_Chris_

_Why is it that we never seem to be happy? Do you release that in the last few months we have fought more than any other year? I'm not saying that this is for the best because I would be lying – for I don't feel that it is for the best… But this is your decision and I respect that…I support it. So I pray that you'll be safe…and that one-day we'll be able to see each other again. So good luck with everything that you're going to do…I know you'll do well!_

_Don't forget me Christopher Keller…I know I'll never be able to forget you. _

_Haley_

Chris sighed as he reread the letter over and over again. He knew in his heart that he would never be able to forget her…but he had to try. Because having that reminder of not being able to have her was going to be the death of him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys! So this week has been really bad for me…so I'm going to post a chapter to more. Uhm…yeah…this is a big chapter in this story! I've written about 4 chapters on this week and let me tell you…they were some of the hardest chapters I have written in a LONG while. Not because they are extremely long or anything but plainly because it's all leading up to the death of that one person…actually the death is already written…so yeah…it was bloody hard and I've re-written it over and over again. It all starts in chapter 24 so if you reply enough on this chapter I'll post the next one and then if I get enough on that one I'll post chapter 24! And it's a shocker believe me! So reply people! I'll be realistic…let's say about 10 replies or more then I'll post the next chapter…so go on…you know you want to find out what happens… But till then enjoy this chapter! It might be one of the last ones of gulp dare I say it…a happy Naley, Jeyton and Brucas…lol! So go on! I won't keep you any longer! **

Chapter 22

It was a few months after Chris had moved away and Haley had finally been able to go on with her normal life. She and Nathan had gotten closer since the Kelly incident and it was clear to everyone that they truly, madly and deeply in love. Haley even moved into Nathan's bedroom and they slept peacefully next to each other every night. Nathan was trying his best to get along with his father and Haley was glad…

One night they were lying on the couch, watching TV, when their phone rang. Haley giggled as Nathan kissed her forehead lovingly before he pressed the speakerphone on.

"This is Haley…" Haley said cheerfully and Nathan grinned at her.

"And Nathan…don't forget me!" he joked and she gave him a playful slap.

"Guys! It's Peyton and Jake!" Peyton yelled and Haley had to stop herself from breaking out in fits of laughter.

"Oh and us! We're all on three-way!" the twins yelled out and Nathan groaned. In the previous week they had driven him up the walls with their constant questions of when he was finally going to propose to Haley.

"So what's up? It must be something big if you guys have all of us on the line." Haley said and she heard Peyton laughing.

"Well James it's not big…it's hunormous!" Jake joked and everyone laughed.

"Okay now guys…serious now…" Nathan said and Haley hit him on the arm.

"We're engaged!" Peyton finally choked out and it was as if they suddenly opened a huge tap as the girls started screaming.

"Oh my god! Jake finally proposed! Oh my god we're going to be sisters!" Haley shouted as she started jumping up and down with excitement. Nathan smiled as he mumbled a quick congratulations before standing up and walking out of the room (just like Jake had done at that moment) and left the girls to talk.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A while later, after the girls had an hour-long conversation, Haley made her way around the room – looking for Nathan. Somehow she knew exactly where he would be and she slowly made her way to the balcony.

Nathan had been staring out into the dark sky for the past hour, his thoughts jumping around. It had always been something he had done…when he needed time to think. In his room at the Scott mansion in New York he had his own balcony and he had spent many nights just sitting there, staring at the sky. It was true what Lucas had said…when he grew older he had one night realized that he loved to watch the thunderstorms. Why, he didn't have a clue, but it was comforting to him…and he needed that at that very moment. For Nathan was fighting a mental battle. He knew what he had to do…but doing it was harder than he expected…and he never found the right time for it.

Haley sensed that his mind was on another place and for a split second she felt scared. Scared that he was thinking of leaving her, scared that he would realize he made a mistake in declaring his love for her, scared that he would run the first chance he got. But it only lasted for a second, the time it took for Nathan to turn around and give her an earth shattering smile.

"Hey you…" he said softly as she made her way into his arms and he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey yourself." she said just as softly and she pushed herself more into his chest.

"You okay?" she asked after it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything and Nathan sighed.

"Yes I'm fine…" he said and looked away from her. Haley reached her hand up to his cheek and tilted his face so he was looking into her eyes.

"No…no your not…and you're not telling me…" she said forcefully and he sighed yet smiled at her.

"I'm just frustrated…" he admitted as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Why?" she asked as she sat in front of him. Nathan snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Because Peyton and Jake are engaged." Haley looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What?" she asked, not believing what she just heard.

"You heard me." he said shortly and Haley almost jumped from the chair. Instead she stood up slowly and gave him a deadly look.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" she said angrily and turned from him, walking away. She hadn't even reached the door yet, before Nathan spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips. Haley pulled away.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have talked to you like that. It's just that…that…I've been trying to do it forever and I just couldn't…and him being able to do it…it just pissed me off that's all." Nathan rambled and Haley gave a small smile.

"Natey you're confusing me…" Nathan gave a deep sigh before he stepped closer to her.

"The thing is Princess…you…you changed me. And suddenly you are all I think of and it scares me. God does it scare me. But…it doesn't scare me nearly as much as the thought of losing you. And these last few months…they've been the best months of my life and it's all because of you. I never thought I could ever love anyone as much as I love you right now. I'd die for you every day for eternity just to see you happy…so what I'm trying to say Hales…is that I love you with my whole heart, soul, body. I want to marry you Haley. So please Princess…even if I'm just a servant…please…do me the honor of becoming my wife." Nathan finished and by that time Haley was crying as he sank to one knee and took out of his pocket the most beautiful diamond ring that Haley had ever seen. He looked up at her and she smiled as she nodded and Nathan grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. Nathan jumped up and embraced her and Haley let the tears slip away.

A long while later, after they had made out for what seemed like eternity, Haley finally pulled away and spoke.

"Let's not tell everyone just yet…it's not like I want to hide it but I don't want to ruin Jake and Peyton's day by telling them we got engaged to. So let's just keep it to ourselves…at least until the engagement party." Nathan nodded as he kissed her cheek.

"Whatever you want…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As they promised neither Haley nor Nathan told anyone that they had gotten engaged and they were just too happy to celebrate Peyton and Jake's engagement together. But as the party grew nearer Peyton grew more upset by the day…and nobody understood why. Finally Haley got it out of her…Peyton wanted Chris at the party.

Of course, in true Chris Keller fashion, not a lot of people had heard from him since he left. All that they heard was over the news when they talked about him as being an up and coming star. His solo had been released a few weeks earlier and the song brought a lot of pain in Haley's heart for the song was a perfect rendition of their relationship and then there was the music video. The girl looked almost like Haley…and it killed her. But Haley still missed her best friend and she wanted to see him…even if it was only for the party.

So the group made a decision together…the girls would all stay at the apartment that Peyton and Jake had bought together weeks earlier while the guys went to Boston to fetch Chris. Jake wanted to drive down so Lucas and Nathan lazily agreed to go with. _(A/N: I don't live in America so I have no clue how far Boston is from New York…but let's just say for this story you can reach it in a day by car. Hee hee…hope I don't confuse you guys…lol!) _So they decided that they would go the Saturday morning and be back on Sunday night.

Haley wanted Nathan to stay with her but she knew that this could be the one chance Nathan had to "bond" with Chris like Jake and Lucas had. So the week went by and before they all knew it, it was the Friday afternoon.

Nathan lazily walked around the university's Music section looking for Haley when he heard her voice coming from one of the abandoned rooms. He moved closer and smiled as he stood in the doorway, watching as she played the piano and wrote the song.

**Something about love**

**Not many have discovered**

**It's a pure and faithful act**

**Of which you are the keeper**

**When you know yourself**

**And you live for what the truth is**

**You will find that love**

**Is as simple as this song is**

Nathan didn't recognize the song and he realized that it was one of the hundreds that she wrote and never played for anyone. It was a pity cause her songs were amazing.

**Something about pain **

**That we all seem to go through**

**And every now and then**

**It just finds its way to haunt you**

**So stay up on your feet**

**For it can only make you stronger**

**And in time you'll see **

**That it's as certain as this song is**

There Nathan knew she was singing about her relationship with Chris…the one and only. Sometimes he wondered if she thought that maybe she had made the wrong decision by staying with him…but then he watched her and knew she didn't.

**And I will break down these walls**

**Build my tomorrow**

**Find all the answers that I never had before**

**Cause I will stay on this road**

**Run through the ashes and fall**

**For it might be the way to it all**

Answers. Nathan almost scoffed at the thought. He still had so many unanswered questions that no one knew about. A lot of them about his relationship with Haley. Most of them about his family. It wasn't that he wasn't happy…it was just Nathan had always been one that wanted all cards on the table…no secrets.

**Something's in life **

**That we cannot seem to hold on to**

**Keeps us on the ground **

**Even when we are much older**

**So learn to give yourself **

**It may be all you have tomorrow**

**Then the truth to life**

**Is as simple as this song is**

Nathan walked further into the room and quietly sat down on one of the back chairs, listening intently to her beautiful song.

**And I will break down these walls**

**Build my tomorrow**

**Find all the answers that I never had before**

**Cause I will stay on this road**

**Run through the ashes and fall**

**For it might be the way to it all**

For a moment he could swear that she was channeling his thoughts as she sang the chorus again. Walls…ashes…. road…it all made out parts of his thoughts…his memories. He shuddered at the thought and wondered just when he would be able to admit everything that had happened in his life.

**Something about love**

**Not many have discovered**

**It's a pure and faithful act**

**Of which you are the keeper**

**When you know yourself **

**And you live for what the truth is**

**You will find that love**

**Is as simple as this song is**

Nathan applauded as she finished the song and Haley shot up, immediately turning red in the face. Nathan laughed as he moved closer to her and enveloped her in one of his huge hugs.

"Ah Princess…that was beautiful." He said into her ear and Haley knew that she had blushed even more.

"Natey…you weren't supposed to be listening!" she said angrily and Nathan gave her a sweet kiss on the lips that seemed to make her anger vanished.

"I know…but you liked me hearing it…"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!" Haley finally yelled and she cringed when she realized what she had said.

"Hey you tricked me!" she yelled and punched him lightly but Nathan just laughed and shook his head.

"Nah nah Hales…you can't trick anyone that doesn't want to be tricked." With that he walked out of the room, leaving her to run after him and walk with him to his car. She jumped on his back and he piggybacked her all the way to the car, students watching them from a far with cheerfulness.

**A/N: Loved this song from our local band Coleske!**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay guys here is the new chapter that you all have been waiting for! Doom doom doom! Yeah and here is the deal...for another chapter...that will give you more info...you will HAVE to give me more replies! (okay you don't have to but you get da picture?) Please guys I've spent forever on these chapters and I would love to hear from you!

Chapter 24

Haley sat in Peyton's apartment that Sunday morning, reading one of her books for class. Nathan, Jake, Lucas and Chris were already on their way back and she was glad. She didn't like having Nathan so far from her. Nathan called a lot and they would talk for long periods of time. That Saturday night they talked for nearly two hours, just talking about how much they missed each other and how much they loved each other. Nathan had been very glad when he had roomed up with Lucas and not Chris because he knew Chris would not have liked that conversation.

Haley's phone suddenly rang and she placed the book mark in it's place before closing the book and answering her phone.

"Haley James." She said quickly and she smiled as she heard a sigh of relief.

"Well miss James this is Nathan Scott speaking I was wondering if my girlfriend was there." Nathan joked and Haley stifled her laugh.

"Oh and who might this 'girlfriend' be?" she mocked him and he gave a small laugh, smirking at himself.

"She's blonde, blue eyes, big boobs…you know…"

"Hey you watch it Nathan!" Haley yelled and Nathan burst out laughing.

"Hey sweetie how are you?" he asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"I'm fine and you? How was the driving?" she asked sincerely and Nathan sighed.

"Though…I'm not used to driving so much in two days…"

"Oh yeah…I forgot I'm talking to someone who has one luxury boat…oh sorry cruise liner…and two private jets." Haley joked and Nathan gave a small laugh.

"So you want to be funny now…I get it…pick on the spoiled rich white guy…" Nathan said softly and Haley laughed.

"You know what I mean Natey! I love you all the same!" Haley said making kissing noises into the phone.

"I know…I've been driving for the past four hours. But luckily it's Lucas' turn to drive so I'm going to be sleeping in the front seat." Nathan explained and Haley gave a small uh huh of understanding.

"So how's Chris?" she asked carefully and she heard Nathan sigh.

"He's fine…it's just that I know you wanted us to bond this weekend but I don't see it happening anytime soon Hales…it just isn't in the cards for us." Nathan admitted and Haley sighed.

"Somehow I knew this would happen…at least soon you'll be back."

"Yeah…then we can get this party over with so we can tell everyone!" he said excitedly and Haley laughed.

"Patience is a virtue…" Haley began but was interrupted by Nathan.

"Virtue is a grace and grace is a girl with a dirty face…yeah yeah I know." Nathan said and Haley laughed.

"I love you Nate."

"I love you to Princess…" he said softly.

"Listen…I got to go but I'll call you later…we're almost there…" Nathan said.

"Okay…love you."

"Love you to…bye babes…" he said and Haley suddenly felt sad.

"Hey Nathan?" she quickly asked, hoping he was still listening.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to love being Mrs Nathan Scott." She said and Nathan smiled.

"I know." He said simply before they said their goodbyes.

Haley went back to reading her book but she soon found herself asleep on the bed.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later Haley was shook awake by a crying Peyton. Immediately she sat up and started at her best friend.

"Peyton! What's wrong!" she asked worriedly as Peyton stared at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Haley…" Peyton said softly as if she couldn't get the words out.

"Peyton you're scaring me…" Haley said softly as Peyton tried to wipe her tears away.

"There…there's been an accident…they…the car…it couldn't stop." Peyton began and Haley felt her own tears start falling down her cheeks.

"No…no don't you say it…don't you say it…" Haley said softly and Peyton shook her head.

"Haley…he…he didn't make it…" Peyton cried and suddenly it was as if the world stood still.

"Don't you dare say his name Peyton! Don't you fucken dare say his name!" Haley yelled and suddenly Peyton burst out even more and it was as if reality set in and everything got too much for her as Haley felt her knees go weak and she fell to the ground.

"Oh god don't say his name…" she said softly as Peyton hugged her to her and they sat there, crying.

she knew Nathan would be waiting.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! It starts of weird I know but you'll understand soon! Oh and in the next chapter you'll find out the fate of the rest of the guys (cause you find out who dies in this chapter!) Be warned these next few chapters are going to tug on every heartstring that you have...so in the best way I can say it...enjoy!**

Chapter 25

Nathan smiled as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was his room – he noticed as he looked around – but he felt something was missing, yet he didn't know what. He sighed as he climbed out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen where he saw his brother already back from his run.

"Hey bro you're up early." Nathan said as he opened the fridge and Lucas laughed.

"Well yeah bro…we have an early game today so I thought that maybe you wanna get ready soon?" he said as he sat down on the couch and Nathan grimaced.

"Ah I thought I had forgotten something! That bloody game! I swear Whitey is going to kill ME if we're late." Nathan said as he sighed and made his way back to his room where he quickly got dressed. Soon he sank down on the couch next to Lucas.

"This is gonna be interesting…" he breathed out as he read a pamphlet for the drama classes play.

"Who the hell is Sophia Davis? I haven't seen her around here." Lucas asked as he looked over his brother at the paper.

"Nah bro you got me…probably one of those dreary drama types…you know." Nathan laughed. Lucas looked at his watch and groaned.

"Duty calls…" he moaned as they got their stuff and walked out.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As they entered the gym Nathan saw one of his fellow players, Jake Jagielski, talking to a group that he had never seen there before. He motioned his brother over and they both walked over to Jake.

"Jake my man!" Nathan said as he reached them and Jake laughingly shook his hand.

"Hotshot Scotts…my my…if it isn't both of you…I'd like you to meet my fiancé Peyton Saywer, our friends Brooke and Sophia Davis and Haley James." Jake introduced and suddenly Nathan was caught up in Haley's beauty. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"James…the name sounds familiar." Lucas chirped up and Haley turned to him.

"Well you might have heard it before…my dad is Keith James…he owns the range of car dealerships." Haley said proudly and Lucas nodded as he figured it out.

"Oh yeah…I saw him the other day talking to Andy Hargrove…he told me your mom is expecting again…" he said and Haley laughed.

"Yeah it's a bit weird cause I'm so old and now soon it won't be just me and my little brother Ian …but I love the fact I'm going to have a baby sister to take care of." She said and soon everyone left till it was just Nathan and Haley standing in front of each other.

"So…you're Whitey's granddaughter…hmm…can't say I'm surprised…" Nathan said as he looked her up and down.

"Is that so? Well I can't say I'm surprised that you are a Scott…you look just like your father." Haley backed and Nathan smirked at her.

"Touché." Was all he said. Suddenly they both burst out laughing.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere…I just can't put my finger on it…" Nathan said as he looked into her eyes and Haley smiled.

"Maybe in a previous life we were lovers." Haley joked and Nathan smirked.

"Oh I would have liked that…I would have liked that very much."

Suddenly two arms circled around Haley's body and Nathan felt his throat clench.

"Hey babes…" the new guy said and Haley gave him a small yet tender kiss.

"Hey… Chris meet Nathan Scott. Nathan this is my fiancé Chris Keller." Haley introduced and Nathan felt the world stop for a few seconds. Reluctantly he shook his hand.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

Haley smiled at the two as she looked between them.

"So listen we have got to get to our seats but it's nice meeting you…" Chris said as he walked away and Haley gave Nathan a smile.

"Yeah…don't forget me Natey…" she said and walked away, blowing him a kiss over her shoulder.

"Wait! What did you just call me!" he yelled after and suddenly everything went white and Nathan couldn't control his screaming anymore.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley rushed into the hospital with a crying Peyton, Brooke and Sophia. When they reached the waiting area a tired looking boy walked out of one of the rooms and walked towards them. When he finally reached them, they could clearly see his wounds…his broken arm and the huge gash on his forehead. Brooke immediately took Lucas in her arms and he kissed her forehead and mouth over and over again.

"Oh thank god your okay!" she yelled as she hugged him closer and he gave her a faint hug back. For Lucas Scott's soul had been broken.

"Where is he…where is he?" Sophia asked softly and Lucas nodded to the right lane.

"Jake is in there…" his voice trailed off as Peyton ran towards his room, breaking out in sobs halfway. Sophia walked to her and helped her towards the room. Haley watched all this with tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"Nathan is in there…" Lucas showed to the room he had just exited. Haley nodded as she walked there but was stopped by Lucas' hand on her arm. Haley turned to him.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Haley. It wasn't his time…I should have…" he let his voice trail off as Haley gave him a weak smile.

"Don't Lucas. At this moment I need to concentrate on my brother and my boyfriend…" she said softly.

Suddenly the paramedics called the three of them and walked to them, handing them a box of personal items. Haley looked down to the little box and gasped tears as she saw the ring lying there. Haley fell to the ground as the sorrow overtook her body and she let her head fall onto her arms as the sobs overtook her body. Brooke was immediately at her side holding her as her own sobs overtook her. For the ring was a unique one Haley had had made for her and Chris. It was then that Haley James realized her best friend…her Chris Keller…was truly not alive anymore.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! For those of you who didn't understand the dream well Nathan is dreaming about what would have happened if Haley's dad never had the disease and never died and if she never had it. So yeah...and yeah you guys are allowed to feel happy that Nate is alive...lol...here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 26

Haley opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and saw that she was asleep on one of the hospital beds and everything came back to her. The accident. The hospital. Chris. Haley tried to stop the tears as she stood up and walked back to the waiting room.

There she found Lucas sitting there with a sleeping Brooke. He gave her a sympathetic glance before returning his gaze to Brooke.

"How…how are the rest of them?" Haley asked shakily and Lucas seemed like he was refusing to tell her. But somehow he knew she would kill him if he didn't.

"Nathan is fine…he's in a coma and he's going to be sore…but we're just going to have to wait to see what else is wrong when he wakes up." Lucas said as he looked anywhere but at her. Telling Peyton, Sophia and Brooke what was going on was hard…telling Haley was going to be the hardest thing he ever did.

"And Jake…" Haley's voice trailed off and Lucas took a deep breath as he knew it was now or never.

"Haley…Jake…he's in a coma…the thing is…the doctors don't know if he'll wake up. He's at the edge…only his strength can decide whether he lives or dies and right now…no one knows."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley stared out of the window in Nathan's room. He had not woken up yet but she felt that she needed to stay with him...for going to Jake was out of the question. After Lucas had told her she was unable to cry...for it felt to her surreal. Her best friend was dead, her fiancé was in a coma and her brother might die. She stared out at the woman and her baby walking past the hospital and she gave a rough sigh. This was the worst thing about everything. The waiting. Waiting for them to wake up.

Haley felt a presence in the room and she turned to see none other than Chris Keller sitting on the chair she had occupied not a few minutes ago. She smiled at him, a sweet smile filled with heartache and he smiled back in his usual manner. Haley was afraid to blink...to afraid that he would go away and that it was reality again.

"Haley James. Do I see tears in your eyes?" he asked cheerfully and Haley nodded silently.

"Well that doesn't fit. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying over little old me..." he said without any trace of sadness in his voice. Haley let a sob escape her throat before she found the courage to speak.

"I don't know what to do Chris...I don't know how to...how to..." her voice trailed off yet she knew what it is she wanted to say.

"How to let me go? It's going to be hard Hales. I won't lie to you. It's going to be though and you're going to hate every single moment of it. But one day...one day you'll realise I'm always there for you. When you need to talk I'm there." he said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I can't do it Chris. I can't let you go. Not now...it wasn't supposed to happen now!" she said forcefully as she shook her head.

"No...it wasn't the best time but it was supposed to happen." Chris said and Haley's tears sprung from her eyes.

"How am I supposed to live without you?" she asked sadly and Chris smiled.

"The truth is Hales I don't know everything. All I know is that I love you. Always will. But now...now I'm moving on to a bigger place. I'll miss you every single day. You'll have Nathan to help you...and everyone else. They'll be there for you." Chris said softly and Haley gave a small sob.

"What if I don't want you to move on? What if I don't want to let you go?"

"Haley. One day you will. I have to go now Hales...Nathan is going to wake up soon and I and he need you not to cry when he does okay? Don't you forget about me Hales because I'll always remember you." Chris said as he blew her a kiss and Haley felt her heart fall to the ground.

"Oh and Hales. You're going to make a good wife to Nathan...I'm really happy for you." Chris said and he winked at her before he disappeared into thin air, leaving a heartbroken Haley.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A few hours after Chris had appeared to Haley she had finally calmed herself down enough. She had still not visited Jake and she wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon. She kept telling herself that Chris would be alive if it wasn't for her…if she hadn't caused him to move away. Then they wouldn't have needed to go fetch him…meaning none of it would have happened.

Lucas and Brooke had stayed with her most of the time, fearing what she would do if she was alone. They had found her in a state in Nathan's room earlier so they weren't taking any chances. They knew that she had the most to lose…she had lost her best friend and could be losing her boyfriend and brother to. Nobody wanted to see that happen.

Peyton and Sophia spent most of their time at Jake's room but once in a while Sophia would come check up on Haley who hated it that everyone was going on about her. But the rest knew that she wasn't letting herself take in the gravity of the situation.

Haley sat in Nathan's room, holding his hand as she sung softly to him. Finally she stopped and she looked up at him from her seat.

"Come on Natey…you need to wake up for me. You can't leave me now…not like Chris did." Haley said softly but the only response she got was from his machines.

"Come one babe…we still need to tell everyone that we're getting married. So you have to wake up cause I'm not going to be the only one telling them. Oh I get it…this is your way to make me tell them but I'm not falling for that trick!" Haley joked but her eyes filled with tears.

"Nathan please…this isn't funny anymore." She said as her tears started flowing and she placed her head on the bed.

"Please Natey…wake up for your Princess…wake up…wake up for me." She pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

"You know what I dreamt the other night? I dreamt that I was pregnant and you went mad when you heard." She laughed solemnly as she looked up again.

"You were so happy you even called the president to tell them that I was expecting your child…" she chuckled at the thought. She looked at him with tear filled eyes but immediately looked away.

"I know I can't make you do anything that you don't want to do but this is not fair…I need my Natey with me. Don't you take him away from me you hear!" she said forcefully then laid her head on the bed again and started crying.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan stared at the place he was standing in. It seemed to look like a white room but he could swear he saw no door. He turned as he touched his head.

"Oh goodness I'm dead." He said loudly and he jumped as he heard a chuckle behind him.

"No your not dead…though I bet it seems like it doesn't it?" the man said as he walked closer to him. Nathan squinted to see him clearly but when he got closer he realized he didn't know him.

"Okay so I'm not dead…but what am I doing here?" he asked and the man smiled at him.

"You are in between worlds. You are neither living nor dead." The man stated and Nathan stared at him.

"Dude that's just weird! I'm a bloody ghost!" Nathan said loudly and the man shook his head.

"No you understand me wrong. You're not dead…you're just in a coma. So I'm here to tell you to wake up…cause your time isn't over yet."

"Hmm…okay then just point me in the right direction and I'll just make my way to the closest exit thanks." Nathan said and the man laughed at him.

"Just step there…" he said as he pointed to a spot on the ground where Nathan quickly stood.

"Now Nathan…you better take care of my daughter down there…" Keith said and Nathan looked at him quizzically.

"Your what? Who are you? How do you know my…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley almost jumped through the roof when she felt Nathan's hand move inside hers. She immediately called the nurse as she stepped closer and watched as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. He said nothing but Haley smiled at him. As the nurse ushered her out she stopped as she heard his soft voice.

"Hales." He said softly and Haley turned to him.

"Yeah Nate?"

"I would have called the president…"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Blackness surrounded the small girl as she stood staring at the grave in front of her. At just 10 she had experienced something that she never whished on anyone else…she had lost her father. She stood between her mother and her grandfather who were both crying, but she couldn't. She just stared at the big pile of ground being thrown on top of her father's grave. It was like a pitch black darkness of silence and depression swept over her and she suddenly knew that nothing would ever be the same…

Haley shook as the memory invaded her thoughts for the millionth time in those two weeks. Nathan pulled her tighter to him, scared and sad. He had been released a few days after he had woken up…only to be told about Chris' death and Jake's ongoing fight for his life. Jake had not woken up yet…and it was like people were starting to give up on him.

They stared forward at the ground being thrown over the grave as the priest continued his speech about life but none of them listened to it. Lucas held Brooke closely to him as she cried into his shoulder. Chad to was comforting Sophia while Andy and Whitey were comforting Peyton. Nathan stared at his fiancé…not knowing what to do. She had become silent since Chris' death and she refused to go anywhere near his room or previous dorm. He knew this was her way of grieving and he accepted it as he promised her every night as she cried in his arms that he would be there for her.

"Rest in peace Christopher Keller. May the Lord be with you on your journey to heaven and may you smile down at the loved ones that you leave behind. May they be filled with the memory of your love and may they never forget you."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Sophia, Lucas, Peyton, Andy and Whitey sat down in the lawyers office. It had been the kids' decision to get the reading of the will over with so they could go on with their lives. The lawyer started his usual legal speeches that none of them cared to pay attention to.

"Mister Keller recently updated his will by order of his music label. He decided to put his will on video so I'll leave you to watch it and will be back when it is done." The lawyer said as he switched it on and walked out of the room. Everyone watched as the screen came on and there was a intake of breath from Haley as Chris' face filled the screen.

"Geez I hate all this legal shit…can't believe I wanted to study to become a lawyer when I was younger. Okay…so if you're watching this then I guess I'm not here anymore. So let's hope to God that you guys don't see this until you're all in your eighties!" Chris laughed and his smirk made all the girls start to cry.

"I decided to divide all my stuff between the few of you…so that is all in paper. The money that I have inherited from my mother will be divided equally between you guys. Other than that I really have nothing else to say. I left you all a letter…just for in case you are watching this before I could come back and explain everything…so yeah. I'm going to miss you guys a lot…I love you all! You are my family. So take care and we'll see each other again soon! Though not to soon okay…if you are eighty then soon but before that…then make it a couple of years." Chris said as he smiled at them and the screen went black.

The lawyer came back in and gave each one their letter before declaring what went to who. Then he gave them permission to leave so that every person could read their letters.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Lucas_

_Dude…I wish I could have gotten to know you better. Somehow it seems we would have been good friends if we had. Take care of Brooke for me. She cares a lot and she needs someone to protect her._

_Chris_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Whitey_

_Words can't describe how thankful I am that you took me into your house and made me feel at home. I will never be able to repay you for all of that…all that love. You are a great man Whitey and your family loves you a lot. Take care of that granddaughter of yours. See you soon old timer!_

_Christopher_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Andy_

_Thank you for giving me so much. You have been like a father to me when I needed one. For that I am eternally grateful._

_Chris_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Peyton_

_What can I say to you? I could tell you I'm sorry for leaving for Boston but someone I know you won't accept that. You always said I have to follow my dreams and now I have…so I'm asking you to follow yours. You are a great artist Peyton…never let anyone tell you anything other than that. You and Jake…I hope you stay together forever and have loads of kids that look just like you, but don't tell Jake that. I love you with my whole heart Peyton…never forget that._

_Chris_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Sophia_

_My drama teen queen! You are surely going to be in Hollywood one day…if not already. You are in a class of your own when it comes to that. I'm praying that one day you will be able to be happy and not feel like you are living in your brother's shadow. Tell them I say bye. I can't wait to see your name in lights! I'll miss you. Love you._

_Chris_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Brooke_

_My dearest Brooke. I see so much in your future! Your designs are great and you know that to. I hope Lucas takes care of you or else I will send down angels to beat the hell out of him. I love you…you are a great friend. I will miss you ever day for the rest of eternity. Take care of yourself!_

_Chris_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Nathan_

_Take care of Haley. She deserves to be happy…and if you make her happy then you have to take care of her now that I can't._

_Keller_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Haley_

_I know I haven't been the best friend lately but you know that I will always love you. It hurt to see you with him but I understand now…and I'm sorry for leaving when you needed me the most. I wish I could take it back…never have left. But somehow there is a part of me that believes that this is for the better…I'm sorry I mean for the best. I know you always hated it when I use the wrong grammar. You I will miss the most of all. Your love kept me going in times when I thought it was the end…and now…now that I'm…well you know…gone…I think I go up to heaven with a light heart. I know…that I leave you with a lot of sorrow but you have to know that you will need to move on one day. You should know that none of this is in any of the other's letters. You can read them if you want. You get the longest letter cause to you I need to say the most to before it is to late. I hope that you and Nathan will be happy…no I pray that you will. Everyday that you miss me I will miss you just as much and somehow we will be connected in a way that no one will understand. I love you with all my heart…goodbye my Haley James. I will love you unto all eternity._

_Chris_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Life goes on...

The old saying that everyone knows but no one ever believes. That was how Haley felt at that moment in her life. Her ex was dead...her brother was dying...and she had never felt more distant from Nathan than she did now.

Haley's life had been thrown upside down by the sudden announcement that Jake was not getting any better...in fact...his condition just grew worse and worse. It was never stable. Peyton had not stopped visiting Jake's room...while Haley never even visited. She kept telling herself that if she didn't see him it would be fine. But inside her heart was breaking into millions of pieces.

Nathan's world was also bumpy. The thing with Chris and the accident had taken it's toll on him. But the worst thing was the distance between him and Haley. They had not told anyone about the engagement and Nathan was starting to wonder if she ever would after what had happened. It scared him to think that he could lose Haley.

oOoOoOoOoOo

One day they were laying in bed together when Haley looked over at a sleeping Nathan next to her. She gazed down at him and a sad smile crept over her face. He looked peaceful in his sleep and she wished she knew what he was dreaming of.

In her mind she imagined it to be a dream of her in a sparkling white dress in a big church. He would be waiting for her at the end of the aisle as Whitey gave her away and they would kiss heavenly. Chad and Jake would be their groomsmen and Sophia and Peyton their bridesmaids. Then of course Brooke and Lucas as their maid of honour and best man. Suddenly Haley was shaken out of her thoughts as Nathan stirred.

"You need to stop staring at me when I'm asleep...that's my job." he mumbled as he pulled her closer to him and Haley smiled down at him.

"Morning handsome..." she said as she lightly kissed him and Nathan smiled up at her as he opened his eyes.

"Morning to you to sexy..." he said softly.

"I missed this..."

"Missed what?" Haley asked confused and Nathan took her hand in his.

"This...us...before the accident."

Haley looked away in sadness and suddenly Nathan regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry Hales I shouldn't have..." he started but was interrupted by Haley.

"No...no you're right. I miss this to...I miss us to. It's just so hard to go on without him Nate...he's been in my life for years and suddenly he's not there..." she said sadly as tears started to spill over her eyes. Nathan lifted up his hand and brushed them away.

"I know honey...it's hard like hell. But I'm here for you every step of the way. So is Brooke, Sophia, Peyton, Luke...and even Jake. You know Hales you need to go see your brother. He would have wanted you to." Nathan said trying not to show her how many emotions he was holding back.

"I can't do it Nate..." she said forcefully.

"I know it's hard Hales. If it was me having to go see Luke...I don't know if I would be able to do it...take that step...admit my brother needs my help. But you know I would do it cause I love my brother with my whole heart...and it would kill me if I never had a chance to say how sorry I am for everything...and you're much stronger than me Hales...you can do this. I'll be there for you." Nathan said as he kissed her hand and Haley let her tears slip down even more.

"Thank you Nathan..." she said softly and Nathan looked up at her.

"For what?"

"For being the greatest fiancé that any girl could ask for."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later Haley stood in front of her floor length mirror and looked at her reflection. She had decided it was time to go see Jake...even if it was just to say goodbye. So she stood there for a few minutes before she took a deep shaky breath and made her way to the door where she knew Nathan would be waiting.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Haley stood nervously outside of Jake's room as she clung to Nathan's hand who stood next to her. She had not let go of his hand since they had gotten into the car…but she knew it was time to. Silently Nathan kissed her on her cheek and whispered that he would be waiting only a few feet away…that she would be fine. She nodded as he smiled and walked away, leaving her in front of Jake's room.

She slowly walked into the room, inching forward step by step. As she got closer images of Chris filled her brain and she froze right where she was. She was going to run…she couldn't do it.

"Trust Jake to want to outdo me in everything…he always wanted to win…even when we were younger…even if it was just to show that he could." Chris said as he stood behind her, looking down at Jake. Haley didn't dare to turnaround. Partly cause scared he would really be there if she turned around. More scared that he wouldn't.

"I can't do this…" she whispered and Chris chuckled.

"Now what kind of reaction is that? It's definitely not a Haley James reaction!"

"That girl died a long time ago…" she said even more softly and she could swear she felt a finger lift her chin up.

"That's where you wrong Hales…that girl is here even more that she was years ago. She is fighting to come out…just let her. Just let yourself be you." he said softly.

"How do I do that?" she asked as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"You know how…it's in you…it's like riding a bike…once you get on again you're in control again. Time to take control Hales…time to prove to yourself that you have the strength."

Suddenly the presence she felt was gone and she stepped forward to Jake.

She sat down on the chair and inched her hand towards his, stopping when it was just mere inches away. She took a deep breath as she looked up into his face.

"Hey Jake…it's me…Hales. I know I haven't been here since…well you know and I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not being a better sister. I'm just…I'm scared. Chris…well since Chris…I just couldn't face losing you to… neither can Peyton. You're going to be a great husband to her Jakey…the best one ever. So you need to wake up for that. You need to wake up to be my brother…" she pleaded and all response she got was the beep of the machines.

"I wanted you to be the first to know that Nathan and I…well we got engaged before the accident. The same day you and Peyton got engaged actually. We didn't want to ruin your day so we decided to keep it to ourselves. It's kinda scary you know…soon I'm going to be a Scott. Yeah I decided I want to be Haley Scott…I think that's for the best. So you going to be there…you need to be. I won't go through with this wedding till your on your feet, sitting in the crowd. So wake up…wake up dammit!" she yelled but still all response was that of the machine.

"I can't make up your mind Jake and I can't change fate…but you…you need to wake up. Not for me…not for anyone else. You need to wake up for you. Do you not see how much of life you still have to live? You have so much going for you Jake! So if you are going to be selfish then wake up for that! Wake up for you! But for God's sake just wake up! If you don't wake up I swear I will go and fetch you! Just…you just have to wake up…please. I need you." she said softly and she took his hand.

"I love you…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley was at home a few days later when her phone started ringing. She grabbed it on instinct.

"Haley James." she said and she heard a soft cry in the background.

"Peyton? Honey what's wrong?" she asked worriedly and there was a choke on the other side.

"The doctor just called…they say we need to get to the hospital. They won't tell me what's going on…just that it's about Jake…"

Peyton wasn't even finished with her sentence before Haley was out of the door, running to Nathan and the two of them on their way.

**A/N: So what do you think? I know I haven't UD'd a lot but yeah...lots of work...hehe...this story ending soon so enjoy it while you can! Anyways if you wanna join a cool new OTH site then come join my site! I would love to see you all there! **

**Link: http:// z11.invisionfree .com/LittleBlackBook/index.php**

**Just take out the spaces!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Haley ran through the doors of the hospital, slipping on the tiles but still running till she halted to a stop by the desk. Nathan ran up from behind but slowed down when he got there. Lucas walked around the corner and motioned them towards him, showing them to the rest of the group. When they got there everyone were already there…and Haley grabbed Nathan's hand in hers, squeezing it in hers and Nathan gave her a reassuring squeeze back. She stepped back into Nathan's arm and he immediately circled his arms around her body, pulling him more into him.

"Shh Hales…it will be okay…" Nathan said softly into her ear and Haley sighed.

"I hope so…I hope it is…" she said, her voice softer than a whisper.

The doctor walked towards them and immediately everyone tensed up. The few seconds that it took him to get there felt like an eternity to Haley and Peyton whose hearts were filled with immediate dread. Then finally, as if it had taken years to get to that point, the doctor stopped in front of them.

"Everyone. I'm Jake's doctor….Doctor Johnson. I'm glad you're all here…" he said with a smile and Brooke gave him a death glare to kill all death glares and everyone was certain that the doctor noticed it cause his tone of voice and everything changed.

"I called you all to tell you that last night Jake had a relapse. His heart monitor showed signs of a slight problem during the night but it was only momentary." The doctor said.

"And all this gets us where?" Brooke asked irritated and the doctor smiled.

"It's by some type of miracle… Jake woke up…and his brain shows no signs of major damage…" he smiled and everyone sighed of relief.

Sophia and Peyton hugged each other and Brooke laughed as Lucas kissed her. It was Haley that broke out with tears of relief. Nathan turned her around as she cried into his shoulder.

"He's okay…he's going to be okay…Jake…my Jake…" Haley cried into his shoulder and Nathan kissed her temple.

"He's truly going to be all right. He's truly going to be fine." He smiled into her ear as they all smiled at each other.

Peyton was the first to see Jake after the doctor confirmed the visits. She spent an hour with him before Sophia and Brooke took her place. Then Nathan and Lucas and finally it was Haley's turn. Haley and Jake's little sister Jenny was dropped off with Haley who had agreed to take her to see Jake. Haley picked Jenny up and cradled her to her.

"Hey baby sis…you wanna go see Jakey?" Haley asked the little girl and Jenny smiled up at her sister.

"Jakey!" she said enthusiastically and Haley smiled.

"Yeah…let's go see Jake…" Haley said as she smiled back at Nathan before walking into Jake's room.

Jake was lying on the bed, staring up at the roof. He's thoughts were filled with images of the accident and all he kept hearing was everyone's screams. He sighed as he thought about what Brooke had told him. Chris was dead. His friend was dead…and he had almost died. It was like some kind of nightmare. He rubbed his head sadly…it was painful…physically, mentally…but most of all…emotionally.

Jake looked up as he heard someone enter the room and he smiled at the sight of his two sisters smiling at him. Haley walked towards him and placed Jenny on the bed who immediately hugged Jake with all her might.

"If it isn't the two greatest sisters that any guy could ask for!" Jake said as he hugged Jenny back and sat up a bit more.

"Be careful Jen we don't want to hurt Jakey now do we?" she asked and the little girl shook her head but held on to her brother's hand.

"Hales…" he said softly and Haley's eyes teared up at just the sound of his voice.

"Jake…I thought I lost you." She said as she took his hand in hers and he smiled up at her.

"You won't lose me that easily Hales…I couldn't let you grow up without me could I?" he joked and Haley kissed his hand.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so glad that you're okay…I couldn't bare the thought of losing you…not you to!" Haley said as she layed down next to him and Jake pulled her closer to him, her tears falling on his chest.

"I heard about Chris Haley…and I can't tell you…I can't say…" his voice broke as he to started crying.

"I can't tell you it will be fine…God Hales I… can't believe it…he's really gone…" he said through his own tears as they both cried. Suddenly they both felt someone wipe away their tears and they turned towards Jenny.

"No crying." The little girl said softly and they both smiled.

"No tears…no tears…" Haley said as she kissed the girl's cheek who giggled as she hugged the two of them.

"I love you two so much." Jake said as he kissed his sister's foreheads and Haley pulled away.

"Jake…I needed to tell you…Nathan and I…we got engaged the day you and Peyton got engaged. I'm sorry we didn't tell you first…we just didn't want to spoil your day." Haley said softly and Jake smiled.

"I'm happy for you Hales…very very happy."

Haley stood up and picked up Jenny before she fiddled in her pocket and took out a letter with shaky hands.

"Chris…Chris left this to you…uhm…see you later." She said quickly as she handed him the letter and walked out of the room, leaving him to read the letter.

_Jake_

_I remember way back when…the days we spent playing at the rivercourt just to pass the time. You told me once that if anything was to happen to you I had to promise to take care of our girls…Brooke…Sophia…Peyton…Jenny…and Haley. I supported you then and now I pray that YOU will take care of our girls. I'm sorry that I never got to see your and Peyton's wedding day…so I pray that in my honour you will remember me… be the guy that I always knew you would be. Take care of yourself Jake…take care of everyone. _

_Chris_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but here is the last chapter!**

Chapter 33

A few months later Jake had gone back to normal and so had most of the group. Haley had gone to visit a therapist who helped her with Chris' death. As the months went on Haley started coming to terms with it and going on with Nathan…and she started her wedding plans. Peyton and Jake's wedding was soon, them having decided not to wait any longer, and everyone was getting ready for it. It was going to be a simple affair, nothing too big...just their friends. It was how Peyton and Jake wanted it. They had never been ones for the big thing and if they had a choice they would have arranged to elope...luckily Sophia and Brooke had talked some sense into them.

Nathan and Haley's wedding on the other hand was going to be very fancy because they wanted to invite everyone. Plus it had always been Haley's dream for a big wedding and Nathan didn't mind...all he wanted was to marry the girl of his dreams. Dan and Karen arranged various things, just to happy that they're youngest son was getting married to a girl they both approved of. Brooke was designing both girls' dresses while Jake and Nathan opted for the classic suits. Haley decided she wanted to have all her friends as maids of honour and so all the girls were going to wear red dresses. Nathan also chose Lucas, Jake and Chad as his "best men". For Jake and Peyton they both decided that it was for the best it Haley was the maid of honour and Brooke and Sophia bridesmaids. Jake didn't chose a best man...he really didn't mind having three.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone cheered as Jake kissed Peyton and they ran to them, hugging them. They had gotten married on the beach...near Mermaid's pool. It had been an intimate affair and everyone was happy. They all enjoyed it. Haley caught the flowers and Nathan the garter so it was so ironic that they would be getting married in a few months. The group of friends all smiled at each other.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley." Nathan said, staring down lovingly at Haley as she looked up at him, Nathan sliding on her wedding ring.

"I Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise, that I will love and cherish you. And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part." Haley said as she slid on his ring, both of them smiling as they heard the sea softly in the background.

"By the power vested in me...I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nathan smirked as he leaned downed and gave Haley a soft and sweet kiss and they heard all the people cheer but they were to lost in each other to even care...and just like that they were for bonded forever.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley and Nathan spent their honeymoon in London, just like they had planned and before they knew it it was time to go back to reality. They moved out of the dorms and into a house which Dan had gave them as a wedding present. The whole gang finished their studies and before they could blink they were all heading their separate ways. Sophia and Chad had began dating permanently and were busy filming a show for the CW somewhere in California. Brooke and Lucas were still together - and Lucas had finally asked Brooke to marry him. Naturally she said yes and since then they had started planning the wedding. Brooke was also busy with her designing company, Clothes over Bros, and her first modelling show was on the way. Lucas had quit basketball after university...deciding that he wanted to be a writer and soon his book was available nation wide and it was fast becoming a best seller. Peyton was pregnant with her and Jake's first child and she worked for a amazing art studio. Jake had opened up his own shop and it was fast becoming a great place for all the friends to meet.

Haley became a teacher just like she always planned but when Nathan got drafted she had decided that she wanted to be with him when he went on tour. Of course their twins went everywhere with them. Christopher Scott and Keith Scott were both like their father and Haley was hoping that the girl she was expecting would be more like her. Christopher looked exactly like Nathan with the jet black hair and the smirk that he had already learned from his father. But his eyes...his hazel eyes...that was where you could clearly see Haley. Keith was pure Haley with the light brown hair...but with deep blue eyes.

After a few years Nathan decided that it was to best to work at home and he retired, taking over some of Dan's businesses. Julia had retired but once a month she would send Nathan and Haley some cookies.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Chris! Keith! That's enough for one day!" Nathan shouted out into the yard and he heard the disapproving grunts from the boys.

"No fair Dad! We've only been playing for a little while!" Keith yelled back and Nathan stuck his head out of the glass door, sending his son a look.

"Keith...your mother wants you two to come and get ready before everyone comes... do I make myself clear?" he asked and the two boys nodded as they ran into the house and straight to their rooms.

Nathan sat back in his chair and looked up at his wife as she walked over to him. He smirked, knowing what she wanted to say, and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Nate!" she giggled and Nathan smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Hmm..." he answered and Haley smiled before she turned and kissed him. Nathan placed his hands on her cheeks and they both deepened the kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy! Chris won't let me see what he's doing!" they heard and Haley sighed as she pulled away from him, placing her forehead against his.

"She's your daughter..." she started and Nathan laughed as he shook his head.

"No no princess I just talked to the boys...this time it's your turn." he said, placing his hand on her stomach.

"Ooo...you better be nice Natey...you don't want me to tell the doctor you're being nasty to a pregnant woman." Haley said with a smirk and Nathan gave her a look.

"Is that a threat Mrs. Scott?"

"You bet your ass it is..."

"Mommy...what's an ass?" Haley jumped and Nathan couldn't contain his laughter as their daughter stood in front of them.

"It's a donkey honey...but it's an ugly word." Haley instructed as she gave Nathan a look and stood up.

"Daddy?" she asked and Nathan smiled at her.

"Yes pumpkin it's not a nice word..." he said and soon the girl ran off. Haley gave him a disapproving look.

"Lilly has you around her pinkie." she said, shaking her head. Nathan jumped up and placed his arms around her.

"Yeah well she may be my pumpkin but you're my princess...and that will never change." he said seriously and kissed her under her ear.

"Lilly!" they heard Christopher yell and Haley sighed.

"The work of a parent is never done..." she said and Nathan laughed.

"And with little Kate-Lynn on her way...oh god we're going to die!" she groaned and turned, placing her head on Nathan's chest.

"Well we have two 10 year olds, one 8 year old and another one on the way..." Nathan said and Haley gave a snort.

"God you Scotts are overachievers!" Nathan smiled, deciding not to call her on it.

"And Jenny! Ha ha! Jenny is 16 and she's been and aunt for 10 years!" this time Nathan laughed.

"Always and forever." he stated simply as he gave her a soft kiss and Haley nodded.

"You remember when you asked me to marry you...you said you were a servant and I'm the princess..." she asked and Nathan nodded, not knowing what it had to do with anything.

"You were never my servant...always my prince." she said and Nathan smiled before he gave her a soft and sweet kiss.

"I'm telling you Haley Scott... you were never what I expected."

"Well I did tell you...there's more to me that meets the eye..."

"Yeah...more than meets the eye..." he agreed and with that they lived happily ever after...

The end!


End file.
